Miss Williams
by Linaewenn
Summary: "On dit que je suis méchante… Aha ! La bonne blague. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique ! La gentillesse et générosité même ! Je ne suis qu'amour et compassion ! Quoiqu'en dise Evans !" Katherine Williams, Gryffondor de 7ème année qui n'a rien à envié aux Maraudeurs !... A part leur popularité, leur humour et leurs bonnes notes. Bien qu'elle ne le reconnaitra jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

Ce matin, je me réveille plus tôt que d'habitude, aujourd'hui, je pars pour le Poudlard Express, non pas que je saute de joie à l'idée de passer la journée dans un train avec des gamins stupides et bruyants, mais bon, l'idée de retrouver notre chère école, avec ses cours ennuyeux, ses professeurs inintéressants et ses passages secrets encore hum... Secret ? En fait, je n'y vais que pour ça, j'ai bien décidé de passer tout mon temps libre à découvrir tout les passages qu'avaient fait Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Katherine Williams, c'est moi, pas très grande, mais pas vraiment petite non-plus, une blondinette en fait, les cheveux toujours aussi blonds d'année en année, toujours coiffé n'importe comment, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute non ? Les peignes ne m'aiment pas !

Je disais donc, je me lève, valises en main, valises en main, ça va, mais à 7 heures du matin, n'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? Non ! Je descends ma malle, et commence le petit-déjeuner, mon incapable de mère n'est donc pas capable de se lever avant 10 heures du matin, ce serait bien dommage, si ma chère maman partait décoiffé et pas maquillée, étant donné qu'il va falloir qu'on s'en aille bien vite.

-Katherine, tu es levais ? Tu prépares le petit-déjeuner ?

Non, non, là, je danse le tango avec les œufs brouillés !

-Oui ! Je fais des oeufs brouillés !

-Oh, mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça !

Evidemment ! Sinon, pourquoi j'en aurais fais ? Quel dommage, elle ne mangera pas ce matin.

-Je ne m'en rappelai plus, désolé.

Bon, c'est faux, je le sais, vous le savez, donc ce n'est plus vraiment un mensonge… Si ? Oh ça va !

-Ce n'est pas grave Kate.

Kate ?! Elle ose m'appelait Kate ? De quel droit ? Seul mon père à le droit de m'appeler Kate !

Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir, apparemment, la notion de "Je te lance des éclairs avec mes yeux pour que tu arrêtes ce petit jeu", elle ne comprend pas.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non, non, rien.

… Si, le truc vois-tu c'est que je-te-déteste.

-Je vais finir de me préparer et on y va.

-D'accord.

Je m'assois, une fourchette à la main, une assiette devant moi et commence à manger.

…

Décidemment, je cuisine vraiment très mal !

-Je suis vraiment nulle en cuisine, je soupire, en faisant disparaitre l'œuf d'un coup de baguette.

.

-Katherine, quelle heure est-il ?

L'heure de t'acheter une montre.

-L'heure de... 8H47 !

Dégonflée ! J'arrive pourtant à lui tenir tête d'habitude !

-Oh super ! Je peux encore rester un peu dans la salle de bain !

-Mais bien sûr, va donc te peindre ta sale petite face pour draguer les moldus ! Je marmonne.

Mon père travaillait jour et nuit au Ministère Il a été tué par des mangemorts, il y a plusieurs mois déjà, tout ça parce qu'il était un cracmol…

Ma mère à un emploi un à mi-temps à un des magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Ah, et il semblerait qu'elle soit infidèle, enfin, ce n'est plus vraiment de l'infidélité désormais. Je pense que ça explique pourquoi je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

C'est ma seule famille, cette femme méprisable… A par ma cousine peut être, mais elle est à Durmstrang, et je n'aime pas vraiment la Bulgarie... Et aussi un peu la magie noire.

.

1 Septembre 1977. 10H15.

Je suis dans l'engin mortel en ferraille, autant dire que je suis dans une voiture, je déteste ce moyen de transport, je ne le prends que pour les longs trajets, trajets que je ne fais que pour aller à la Gare King's Cross, je préfère de loin la marche.

Quelle futilité de parler de ce que JE préfère ! Parlez-moi un peu de vous ! Non, j'déconne, ça m'intéresse pas.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivé ? Je répète, comme une enfant.

-Non !

A ce train là j'allais le louper, le train ! Aha ! Vous comprenez ? « A ce train là », vous comprenez ? Oh Merlin ! Je fais les même jeux de mots pourris que Potter ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

.

10H59.

10H59 ?

Elles étaient belles ces trente minutes ! 45 ouais ! Je vais être en retard, par sa faute !

Je monte rapidement les marches, 1 minute, 1 minute de retard de plus et je loupe le train, et maintenant, la chance d'avoir une place ou un compartiment vide, peut être que si j'en trouve un de deuxièmes années, j'arriverai peut-être à leur faire peur, ou alors, ils n'auraient pas envie de passer la journée avec une fille comme moi et ils s'en iraient... Sinon, je pouvais toujours utilisaient la manière forte.

Je choisis un compartiment, croisant les doigts.

-Eh merde.

Combien y avait-il de chance pour que je tombe sur un groupe de Serpentard de 5ème et 6ème année ? Combien ?

Vas-y, dis bonjour !

Mais dis bonjour, bordel !

Bon, tant pis, je ne dirai pas bonjour, je pense que je devrai tourner les talons là, mais vas-y, fais quelque chose ! Tu connais très bien le comportement des Serpentards ! Tu vas te prendre un sort dans la face là !

-Regulus ?

Et voilà, qui c'est qui est la plus grande idiote de l'univers, c'est moi !

Profitez bien, je ne le redirai pas deux fois !

Aucun mouvement, à la bonne heure ! Je ne me retrouverai pas stupéfixié, à moins que...

-Petrificus Totalus !

Aurais-je parlé trop vite ?

Je me réveille, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, j'ai pas envie de savoir d'ailleurs, l'année commençe bien...

-J'aurais bien criée "Aaaaah", mais je crois que j'aurais un peu trop mal à la tête après...

-Ca va mieux ? Me demande la rouquine devant moi.

-Ca va, je suis habituée...

C'est moi où Lily Evans m'a demandé si MOI j'allais bien ?

-Tu as de la chance que nous passions par là... Où est ton compartiment ?

-Je suis très bien dans le couloir, Evans.

-Nous avons encore un peu de plus dans le notre...

Je lève les yeux au ciel, un geste qu'Evans n'a visiblement pas apprécié.

-Si tu veux rester seule dans le couloir, telle est ton choix. Elle réplique en repartant de là où elle venait.

.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Black ?

Et hop, un autre regard noir, à croire que je les collectionne.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'intimidation ne marche pas sur moi, ça me met même de bonne humeur.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je répète en faisant mine d'être inquiète.

Et il sourit cet imbécile maintenant ! Vous vous rappelez quand je vous disais que j'étais d'une taille moyenne ? Eh bah j'ai mentis, je fais même pas 1m60. Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi !

-Oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Williams.

-Mais non... Tout... Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes là.

Ca se voit que je flippe carrément là ?

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Apparemment, oui.

.

Un sourire, un sourire change tout n'est ce pas ? Apparemment oui, pour moi, non, mais pour la petite fille de 11 ans qui tremble comme une feuille, oui.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire ça un jour, avoir un sourire franc, sincère, chaleureux, le contraire de moi en fait.

-Arrête ça, tu fais peur !

Pourtant, ça avait l'air de réconforter la petite.

-Ecrase là McDonald ! Va draguer Black, qu'on rigole un peu.

Et voilà, je me montre gentille et on se moquer de moi, fallait bien que je réagisse non ? Et de toute façon, c'est une des dindes qui suivaient Potter & Cie toute la journée, pas "dindes", niveau physique, non, c'est parce qu'elle glousse, et que la dinde bah, elle glousse aussi, cool comme surnom hein ?

Cette fille est désespérante ! Alors comme ça Poudlard autorisait les talons, elle pourrait malencontreusement se tordre la cheville dans les escaliers, ou alors malencontreusement tomber et se péter la cheville dans un couloir sans aucun obstacle, à part peut être mon pied.

Non, non et non, je me suis promis de ne pas faire de vague cette année, et ce n'est pas en faisant tomber une de mes camarades que j'y arriverai ! Si je continuer comme ça je ne donne pas chère de ma peau, je vais dire, courageuse oui, mais pas téméraire, et surtout, je ne veux pas être un serpent !

.

C'est beaucoup trop calme, ça fait deux semaines que je suis arrivée, et pourtant, je n'ais été victime, ni de blague, ni de sort, ni d'aucun autre moquerie, insulte, ou problème liant de près ou de loin l'un des élèves de Poudlard.

-Stupéfix !

Aurais-je parlé trop vite ? Le retour.

Cool, des Serpentards, ça va être marrant de les voir me traiter comme une moins que rien alors que je ne peux pas me défendre ! Ouais, ça va être... Marrant.

Eh ! Au moins, vu qu'ils sont jeunes, ils utilisent pas encore des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

-Alors Williams, tout va bien ?

Dans le meilleur des mondes mon grand.

-Black ! Aboya le Serpentard.

Oh non, tous sauf lui !

Regulus Black, le petit frère du crétin de service, le futur-mangemort, ou, comme je l'appelais quand j'avais 11 ans, Regie.

Eh oui, parce que, quand ce p'tit gamin avait 9 ans, il trainait souvent chez mon cousin et sa sœur, qui, aujourd'hui, ont déménagés et sont à Durmstrang,

J'étais chargé de les garder parce que ces incompétents qui me servaient d'oncle et de tante n'étaient pas capable de les gérer eux-mêmes, donc ils les confiaient à moi, qui n'avait que 10 ans et ma cousine, qui en avait 13.

Je m'étais lié d'amitié avec lui, pendant 2 ans j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps chez eux et lui avait même trouvé un surnom, ce qui, pour vous petits moldus stupides, peut paraitre très peu, mais pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus, il faut avoir une place dans mon cœur et dans ma tête, d'un autre coté, au bout de deux longues années, fallait bien s'y attendre non ?

Sauf que, quand il est rentré à Poudlard, le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor nous avait un peu éloigné... Un peu ? Par là je veux dire : Ca à couper touts les liens qu'on avait réussi à créer.

Ce qui fait que maintenant, que ce soit le grand ou le petit frère, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à encadrer un Black... Un peu... Mais je peux les encastrer dans les murs si vous voulez.

.

Que s'est-il passé ? Aucune idée ! Je sais seulement que je suis dans un lit, mais pas à l'infirmerie, non non, je suis dans MON lit, dans MON dortoir, bizarre.

J'ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre et aperçois une masse orangée se diriger vers mon lit. Au secours, un monstre ! Ah non, c'est juste Evans... Au secours, Evans !

-Ca va ? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lily Evans ?

-L'habitude, je réponds machinalement. Euh, Evans ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie.

-J'ai jugée préférable de t'amener au dortoir, Pomfresh ne t'aurait été d'aucune utilité, mais reste allongé quand même, tu pourras te lever un peu plus tard, mes ces Serpentards t'ont jeté un maléfice et tu as perdu connaissance, j'en conclu que tu n'es pas en forme.

Exact.

-Non ça va.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui oui.

Arrête de jouer les fortes et repose toi ! Eh, mais attends, c'est moi ou elle est... Gentille ?

-Et toi, tout va bien Evans ?

J'aurais pas dû dire ça... Elle va me balancer le récit de sa vie dans la tronche là...

-Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir...

Et c'est parti pour 3 heures de la vie d'Evans, je vois ça venir gros comme une maison.

-Potter ne me parle plus, tu crois que c'est... normal ?

C'est juste ça qui la tracasse ?!

-Evans... Soupirais-je. Franchement !

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait 3 ans que tu refuses catégoriquement ses avances, ce qui n'est pas normal c'est qu'il n'est pas laissé tomber avant !

-Tu... Tu crois ?

-Tu es vraiment... Attends, tu es déçue ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, non... Non...

-Mouais... Bon, ce n'est pas que tu me saoule Evans, mais je pense que tu devrais... déguerpir. Ok ?

Elle soupire, visiblement agacée mais part quand même. Eh ! Mais c'est moi qui aurait dû la planter là, j'aurais dû sortir du dortoir tant qu'il en était encore temps !

.

Je décide, idiote comme je suis, de sortir de la chambre et de repartir dans les couloirs, grave erreur de ma part.

-Williams ! Je t'avais dis de rester dormir dans le dortoir !

Evans est pire que Pomfresh.

-Evans, tu es pire que Pomfresh !

J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, rigole Potter en se plaçant à coté d'Evans.

-Vas-t-en Potter.

-Tu es beaucoup trop gentille Evans. On dit "Barre-toi pauvre...

-Williams ! Me coupe la rouquine.

-Idiot, je termine, toute innocente.

L'art et la manière de retomber sur ses pattes.


	2. Chapitre 2

Petite excursion du château matinale, j'essaye d'arrêter les nocturnes, je me fais prendre une fois sur deux, je passe mes journées soit en cour, soit en retenue, soit à faire mes devoirs, ça s'appelle une vie ça ? Oui ? Ah, d'accord...

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais en cuisine ou je vais à la Grande Salle ? De toute façon je continue ma journée à trainer dans le château, autant que je passe directement par la case cuisine non ?

Je disais, je me promène dans le château, en passant par la case cuisine, ou les elfes m'accueillent comme une reine, ah, au moins eux, ils m'apprécient à ma juste valeur.

Donc je sors, et devinez sut qui je tombe, devinez aller ! Vous devinerez jamais.

La petite nouvelle ! Celle que j'ai réconforté de loin, et vous savez quoi ? Finalement, elle est Poufsouffle, j'aurais été trop déçue d'avoir réconforté un futur serpent.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, tu es Williams c'est ça ?

-Katherine. Je Corrige.

-Pourtant...

-Pourtant rien du tout, je connais mon prénom quand même, tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme tout le monde, tu n'es pas un mouton, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde me déteste que...

-Donc c'est vrai ? Tout le monde te déteste ?

-C'est une façon de parler, on va dire que j'insupporte les préfets, je suis dans le collimateur des Serpentards, et plusieurs Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, mais surtout Gryffondors ne me portent pas dans leurs coeurs.

-Ah...

Garde ton calme.

-Tu as déjà visité le château ?

-Oui, mais il y a des endroits où les préfets ne veulent pas m'emmener.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

-Tu es bien tombée ma grande, que dirais-tu que je te montre quelque ressources cachés ?

La petite acquiesce, alors que le même petit sourire vient sur ses lèvres, une petite apprenti ? Pour moi ? Tu vas t'éclater ma p'tite.

.

J'aurais pas dû faire ça, pas du tout, transformer les plats des Serpentards en asticots était une mauvaise idée, et glisser des insectes dans les lits des Gryffondors aussi, enfin, dans LES lits, on va dire, dans tout les lits, sauf ceux de mon dortoir, au moins, Evans va pas me piquer une crise, et puis, faut bien que je m'amuse non ? Eh ! Je viens de comprendre, c'est pour ça que les gens ne m'aiment pas ! Ah, ben tant pis hein, c'est pas au bout de 7 ans que je vais me rattraper non ?

Bon, tout ça pour dire que je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, et que j'ai un peu faim.

-Eh ! Katherine !

La p'tite évidemment, par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que les autres Poufsouffles vont apprécier ma présence.

-Salut Romane.

Je m'avance vers sa table, ignorant les regards noirs qu'ont me lance. Comme quoi, ça sert de jouer la fille qui s'en fiche, à force, ce n'est même plus un jeu maintenant, ça fait partie de moi, ne pas me soucier de l'avis des autres, rester moi-même malgré les critiques et ignorer les regards noirs et autres insultes.

-Tu t'assois.

-Je ne veux pas déranger, je dis avec un air faussement inquiet.

.

Je dérangeais, je suis donc partis, que vouliez-vous que je fasses, je sentais que je n'étais pas la bienvenue, comme... Comme à ma propre table en fait.

-Ah non ! Tu étais avec les Poufsouffles, tu y reste !

-Ferme-la Potter, tu risques de passer pour un idiot après, oups, c'est vrai, c'est déjà fait.

Ouhla, je suis mal barrée là, il va me tailler en pièce le petit Potter !

-Répète.

-Non merci, oh, ça à l'air bon ça !

-Williams !

.

Une nuit, une seule nuit tranquille, c'est trop demandé ?

-Evans, qu'est ce que tu as encore à piailler comme ça?!

-Désolé Williams.

-IL EST 3H DU MATIN ?!

-Désolé Williams, répète la petite arrogante, exaspérée.

Je me redresse sur mon lit et soupire en lançant un regard noir à Evans et McDonald, se rendormir ? Impossible, parler avec elle, inimaginable ! Se lever ? Impensable, trop fatiguant.

Pourtant il faut faire un choix ma grande... Mais oui ! Suis-je bête !

-Lancez un sort d'insonorisation espèce de pies !

.

Mal dormi, impossible de se rendormir, Evans à piqué une crise après que je l'ais traité de piaf, je sais pas pourquoi, c'est pourtant mignon une pie, c'est idiot, c'est casse-pied, ça piaille, mais c'est mignon, non ? Non ? Ah ben c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a mal prit alors...

Bon, tout ça pour dire que j'ai une tête de déterrée et que j'ai même réussie à m'endormir en cour d'Histoire de la Magie, il faut dire que Binns est d'un ennui mortel... Ah ! Blague! Blague ! "ennui mortel", c'est un fantôme, c'est pas drôle ? Ah, tant pis...

-Eh Williams, tu dors ?

-Non, je fais des claquettes, je marmonne.

A mon humour de merde, comme je l'aime...

-Tu as mal dormie on dirait.

La ferme Black.

-La ferme Black, c'est de ta faute de toute façon !

-De ma faute ?

-Oui, si tu n'avais pas proposé à McDonald de sortir avec toi hier, jamais elle ne s'en serait extasier pendant 8 heures d'affilés et n'aurait pas entrainé Evans dans ses piaillements d'adolescentes pré-pubère.

-De mauvaise humeur ?

-Je vais te faire bouffer ta cravate Black.

-J'en conclu que oui.

.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, je ne peux décemment pas m'endormir pendant le cour de McGonagall, sinon je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Tu ne dors plus Williams ?

-La ferme Black

-J'essaye d'être gentil et voilà comment tu me remercie !

-Tu n'essayes pas d'être gentil ! Tu essayes d'être chiant !

-Surveille ton langage Williams.

Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur le corbeau que je devais transformer en... En... En quoi déjà ?

.

-LA FERME MCDONALD ! Tu me saoule.

-Oh ça va Williams, tout le monde sait que tu es jalouse !

Jalouse ? Moi, jalouse ? Non mais elle plaisante là !

-McDonald ? Tu es en train de dire que je suis jalouse de toi ?

-Evidemment, tu craques sur Sirius depuis la troisième année.

Ne craques pas, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, tu ne dois pas lui coller ton poing dans le nez, non non non. NON ! Pourquoi est ce que je suis aussi impulsive ? Affligeant.

-Williams !

C'est elle qui a commencé !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Evans ?

-Je vais être obliger de te coller une retenue.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi Evans, je suis navrée que tu doives en arriver là. McDonald, j'espère que tu auras appris la leçon... on-ne-colporte-pas-de-rumeurs-stupides-et-infondés ! Grognais-je avant de sortir du dortoir.

Non mais franchement, on est 5, Evans, McDonald, Diamon, Mellay et moi, Diamon arrive à la limite du couvre-feu et Melay n'ose pas se plaindre, franchement, suis-je la seule assez courageuse pour remettre cette idiote de McDonald à sa place... C'est-à-dire, hors de ma vue, dans les bras de Black c'est pas mal, ils pourront comparer leur stupidité, ça sera marrant.

N'empêche, je tacle, je tacle, mais je les aime bien ces imbéciles, enfin non, je les aime pas, mais ils sont très... divertissants. Elle est un peu ambiguë ma phrase non ?

En fait, je pense que si ils n'étaient pas là, la vie à Poudlard serait bien ennuyeuse, meilleure, plus agréable, mais ennuyeuse, bah oui, moi, j'passe la moitié de mes semaines à établir mes vengeances !

-Salut.

-Salut.

Quel conversation ! Avec elle c'est toujours pareil, j'ai l'impression qu'aligner plus de deux mots est un véritable effort pour elle, un teint pâle, des yeux inanimé, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte.

-Problème de colocataires ?

Waouh, trois mots, là, elle m'impressionne !

-C'est exact.

-Pas très loquace...

-Ca, c'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de Secours Sorcier ! Je ricane.

Elle se referme un peu plus sur elle -même et reporte son intention sur le feu de la cheminée, cette fille est effrayante des fois.

-On se ressemble assez finalement...

-Pardon ? Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Nous n'aimons pas les gens et les gens de nous aiment pas, la seule différence c'est que toi, tu Veux, te faire rejeter par les autres... être-humains. Pas moi.

-Je ne demande pas à me faire rejeter par les gens !

-Bien sûr que si, ricane-t-elle en continuant de fixer les flammes.

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai... Tu pourrais lier des amitiés si tu arrêtais d'être aussi méch... impulsive.

Je me retiens de me jeter sur elle, et elle a dû le remarquer, attendez ! Serait-ce une lueur amusé qui passe dans ses prunelles bleues ?

-Bonne nuit, elle souffle en partant vers les dortoirs.

.

Je me lève bien plus tôt que les autres, bizarrement, j'ai bien dormie, McDonald a cessé de piailler, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

-Alors, tu as réussie à faire parler la muette ?

-Laisse-la tranquille Potter, je sais que c'est toi qui a fait lancer ces surnoms !

-Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ?

-Depuis quand tu te lèves à 6h30 ?

-C'est Remus qui m'a réveillé.

Je soupire mais soutiens son regard, quelque chose le tracasse, et je donnerai tout pour savoir qui avait réussi à nous chambouler le petit Potter.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Potter ?

-Co... Comment tu le sais ?

-Ca se voit à 15 kilomètres.

-Est-ce que Lily...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Potter, je n'ais aucune place dans la vie d'Evans et je ne compte pas en faire partie tout de suite ! Tu allais sûrement me demander si elle parlait de toi mais je n'en ais aucune idée, la dernière que je l'ais entendue, elle parlait à McDonald. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais dire à Black de lui mettre un muselière ça m'arrangerait. Je te fais rire Potter ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Dommage...

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Oh, pour rien...

-Williams, qu'est ce que tu as fais encore ?

.

-McDonald, arrête de baver.

-Je ne baves pas.

-Oh que si, je te rappel que tu es sa copine, tu ne devrais plus avoir ce genre de... réaction.

Je prend une morceau de parchemin et griffonne quelques mots avant de le rouler en boule et de la jeter sur Black.

"Rappel ton sac à puces, j'ai pas envie d'avoir de la bave sur mes devoirs"

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde comme si j'avais sortie la plus grande connerie de toute l'histoire, je lève les yeux au ciel et indique d'un mouvement de tête la gentille petite McDonald assise à coté de moi.

Elle doit se dire "Oh mon Dieu il lève les yeux vers moi, moi la petite pimbèche sans cervelle, est-ce que ma tignasse est bien coiffée", ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, bien sûr.

Mon cerveau est en forme aujourd'hui ! Je viens d'avoir une autre idée lumineuse.

Un sourire triomphant s'étale sur mes lèvres et apparemment, me voir sourire ne passe pas inaperçue.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Oh, pour rien...

-Williams, qu'est ce que tu as fais encore ?

C'est moi où j'ai déjà vécue ce moment ?

.

-WILLIAMS ! S'exclament 4 personnes d'une même voix.

Ah ah, je le savais, si vous saviez depuis quand j'attends ce moment !

-Oui ? Je sourie.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'exploserai de rire devant la tête des quatre Gryffondors qui se tiennent devant moi.

-Williams, grogne Evans.

-Oui ? Je répète alors que mon sourire s'agrandit.

Autant dire que, si ils avaient des doutes sur ma culpabilité, il n'en est plus rien !

-Tu vas me le payer !

-Et toi Potter ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Est-ce que je vais aussi te le payer ou est-ce tu approuves mon attitude ?

Il baisse les yeux, gêné. Ah oui, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fais à Evans pour qu'elle m'en veuille comme ça, et bien je l'ais tout simplement lié à Potter par un sortilège qui l'empêche de s'éloigner de lui à plus de 2 mètres pendant 15 heures, autant dire que j'ai fais fort !

Et dire que Flitwick se plaint que je n'écoute pas assez les cours.

Je tourne la tête vers Black et McDonald, qui ont reçu le même sort que Potter et Evans sauf que...

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais lancé ce sort, s'exclame McDonald.

Sauf que j'ai un peu transformé celui que j'ai lancé sur McDonald, toute la journée elle dira tout ce qui lui passera par la tête.

-Mais je déteste l'autre ! Elle termine.

Je souris un peu plus en prenant un air ravi et innocent et m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil rouge et or.

-Que feriez-vous sans moi ?

.

5 heures. Ma blague est vraiment extraordinaire ! Comment ça non ? Vous dites ça parce que c'est pas vous qui rigolez devant une Evans et un Black exaspéré !

-Jolie blague, me chuchote Axelle.

Pas plus de deux mots, mais ça change des "Salut" inexpressif, elle semblait amusé, autant dire que je reste bouche-bée en la regardant partir vers la salle du prochain cours.

J'arrive à la faire parler. Cool !

.

10 heures, c'est au tour de Black de se plaindre, au moins, il sait ce que ça fait maintenant d'avoir McDonald sur le dos, moi qui pensais que je serais la seule à avoir à la supporter, maintenant il partage ma souffrance. Alléluia !

.

14 heures et 40 min. J'ai décidé de rester dans la Salle Commune, histoire de ne louper aucuns soupirs de mes gentils camarades.

Potter me fait un clin d'œil ? D'un autre coté, il a passé la journée avec Evans, il doit être content cet abruti.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir aller se coucher, je lance en recevant 4 regards noirs.

.

14 heures et 59 minutes.

-McDonald ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as vu ?

-Vu quoi ?

-T'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès, je m'exclame, tu as arrêté de parler !

-DELIVRANCE ! Crie Lily et se levant d'un bond.

Je me lève et pars à toute vitesse dans le dortoir, il ne faut qu'elles dorment dans le même dortoir que moi ! J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver Evans, et je n'ais pas vraiment envie de subir sa colère, même si c'est moi qui l'ais mise dans cet état.


	3. Chapitre 3

-Hey Kate !

-Romane, je la salue d'un sourire, sous l'œil désapprobateur de ses camarades.

Je soupire et continue mon chemin, après avoir souhaiter une bonne journée à mon amie.

J'ai une seule amie, c'est une Poufsouffle, passe encore, mais elle a quand même 11 ans ! Remarque, je préfère l'avoir elle comme amie que les Gryffondors de mon âge.

Vous imaginez si j'étais amis avec Evans, McDonald, Diamon ou Connor ?

-Tu penses à moi Williams ?

-Jour et nuit Black. Tu hantes mes rêves et tu es tout aussi adorable qu'en pleins jour.

En espérant que son cerveau comprenne que c'est du sarcasme.

-Je suis toujours adorable.

-Evidemment.

-Et beau.

-Si ça te fait plaisir.

-Et...

-Suffit. Tes chevilles en ont déjà assez enduré comme ça !

-Tu...

-Tu n'es pas un être exceptionnelle Black.

-Tu me l'as déjà dis.

-Si je me répète c'est que je perds la boule... Je t'ais vexée ? Je demande en souriant comme une gamine le matin de noël.

Notez l'effort pour la métaphore !

-Non ! S'indigne-t-il.

-Je te crois.

-Très convaincant !

-Toujours !

Je m'arrête en me tournais vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour on pourrait avoir une vraie conversation civilisé ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une "conversation civilisé", Williams.

-Ca l'est beaucoup plus que toutes les fois où j'ai parlé à un être humain en tout cas.

.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à la main à force d'écrire avec cette stupide plume ! Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à faire mes devoirs ? 8 heures ? Et là il était déjà l'heure de manger. Je travaille comme une forcené, on dirait Evans. Ca fait super flipper !

.

-Katherine... Commence Axelle visiblement inquiète. Katherine... Kate ! _Expelliarmus !_

Je saute sur mes pieds, me ruant hors de ma cachette, encore ces Serpentards ! Je vais les tuer !

-Dolohov !

-Oh, Williams. Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir ?

-_Stupéfix !_ Je lance avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos.

-_Expelliarmus !_

-J'en ais ras-le-bol, grogne Axelle alors qu'elle vient de perdre sa baguette.

Je me relève lentement, gardant mon sang-froid le plus possible.

-Oh, Regie, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait quoi ? 5 ans c'est ça ?

-Ne joue pas à ça Williams.

-A quoi ? Au fait que tu étais nettement plus sympa quand t'avais 9 ans ? Parce que franchement, faut pas être...

-La ferme.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres Black, je crache.

-Et tu vas me faire quoi ?

-Tu me sous-estimes ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Les Black, tous les mêmes, je siffle.

-Expellia...

-_Expelliarmus !_

Que dire ? Bravo Axelle.

-Fais bien attention, Williams.

-Je te retourne le conseil, Black.

Je serre les poings, me retenant de lui en retourner une, oui, parce que si je ne fais pas ça, et bah vous pourriez voir l'étendue de ma connaissance sur les combats moldus.

-Je m'attire toujours des ennuis pas possibles, soupire mon amie, enfin, je crois que c'est mon amie.

-Tu es mon amie ?

-Je ne suis l'amie de personne.

-Alors je devrais être honorer du fait que tu m'adresses la parole.

Elle me lance un regard noir mais sourit, amusée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Tu sais, je préfère quand tu souris, c'est là qu'on voit que t'es pas une poupée chiffon.

-Comment je dois le prendre ça ?

-Comme tu veux.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, alléluia ! C'est devenue une humaine ! Qui montre sa joie et qui sait parler ! (Là, vous pouvez sortir le champagne)

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable.

-Eh ! C'est pas moi qui n'ais pas prononcé un mot pendant les 6 dernières années !

-Ne commence pas sur ce terrain, j'ai plusieurs dossiers sur toi.

-J'aimerai bien que tu me dises sur qui tu n'en as pas.

-McDonald

-Je parlais de quelqu'un avec une cervelle et une vie intéressante.

-Avery.

-J'ai dis "une cervelle et une vie intéressante" t'écoutes quand je te parle ?

.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, pourquoi nous faire des cours sur l'Histoire de la Magie ? Il s'en rend pas compte Binns que la moitié de la classe dort ? Non je ne fais pas partit des personnes qui dorment, mais je pourrais, et dire qu'Evans prend des notes. C'est exaspérant.

-Axelle ! Psst ! Axelle !

-Vas-y parle plus fort je suis sûre que la classe d'à coté n'a rien entendu.

-La ferme Evans... AXELLE !

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire à la classe Miss Williams ?

-Bien sûr que non Professeur Binns.

.

-Axelle ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondue ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu as juste oubliée.

Ne me dites pas que... Pourquoi est-ce j'oublie tout le temps ce détail !

-Ce n'est pas un "détail".

-J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

-Ouais.

-Zut. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive hein ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne passe pas la journée en ta compagnie Williams.

Elle camoufle un sourire moqueur avec ses longs cheveux qui cache son visage à chaque fois qu'elle est mal à l'aise, au moins, elle a de beaux cheveux, c'est déjà ça.

Si, si, je vous assure que c'est déjà pas mal.

.

Pourquoi je suis là moi ? Ah si, je sais, je me suis endormie sur le canapé dans la Salle Commune.

-Salut Evans. Euh... Qui m'a donné cette... couverture ?

Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas moi.

-Eumh, d'accord... Vas-y.

-Quoi ?

-Rajoute "Faut vraiment être idiote pour s'endormir sur le canapé".

-Vois le verre à moitié plein, tu serais plus idiote si t'avais réussie à t'endormir sur le fauteuil.

Elle est sympa ce matin Evans.

Je lui souris, en envoyant mes cheveux, emmêlés évidemment, derrière mes épaules.

-Tu as toujours cette mimique casse-pied, on dirait une des blondasses écervelées qui _les _suivent tout le temps... Ou pire ! Potter !

Je retire ce que j'ai dis.

Elle est aussi agréable que d'habitude.

-Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir, je m'exclame en même temps qu'une autre voix.

Autre voix qui n'appartient à personne d'autre que ce sympathique petit pote Potter.

-Ravi de te voir Williams.

J'hausse un sourcil et me retourne vers le nouveau-venu, je sais bien que c'est du sarcasme, mais quand même, il n'a jamais été aussi gentil, ou plutôt poli, avec moi !

.

-Ton petit papa te manques... tu ne fais pas le poids Williams.

-La ferme Black ! Tu es seul, j'ai toute mes chances ! _Expelliarmus _! Et je te rappel que je sais très bien me défendre dans le monde moldu... et je me suis déjà fait arrêté par la police moldu d'ailleurs...

Sur ce, je lui bondis dessus, avec moins d'agilité et de grâce qu'une panthère mais bon, je ne suis pas une PAS une panthère de toute façon.

Il est au tapis, un coup de genou dans le ventre, un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, il a toujours dis qu'il ne frappait pas les filles, et c'est quand même beaucoup plus facile de se battre avec quelqu'un qui ne se défend pas.

-MISS WILLIAMS !

Eh zut ! McGonagall.

Je me relève et tend la main à la Black, et bien sûr il m'ignore, mais bon, j'viens de le mettre au tapis, c'est son égo de sang-pur-qui-se-croit-au-dessus-de-tout-et-de-tous en a prit un coup.

-Venez dans mon bureau, aboie-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Je n'ais jamais aimé le bureau de McGonagall, ça doit être parce que c'était toujours elle qui me punit.

-Ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible !

Mouais ça va hein, j'l'ais pas envoyée à l'infirmerie non plus. J'aurais pu, mais j'l'ais pas fais.

-Je vous enlève 10 points chacun et vous aurez une retenue, Miss Evans vous surveillera Miss Williams et Mr Slughorn sera avec vous Mr Black.

Je baisse la tête, 10 points et une retenue, l'année dernière j'ai réussie à faire perdre 55 points à Gryffondor, presque autant que Potter, Evans était rouge, si vous aviez vu sa tête !

-D'accord Professeur.

.

J'ai réussie à trainer Axelle dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fais, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle parle, et qu'elle n'a pas peur du regard des autres, ça me fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, c'est comme ma petite sœur, bon, une petite sœur qui n'a que 3 mois de moins que moi, mais une petite sœur quand même.

-Donc tu as écopée d'une retenue pour avoir tabassée mini-Black.

-Ouais sous la surveillance de Lily et moi.

-A ce stade là c'est plus une retenue, c'est un suicide collectif, intervint Axelle.

C'est qu'elle m'impressionne de jour en jour, depuis quand elle tient tête à McDonald ? Apparemment les autres Gryffondor sont tout aussi étonné que moi et ont même arrêté de manger pour la fixer. Si elle pouvait bouger, je pense qu'elle se métamorphoserait en souris et se sauverait dans un petit trou.

Je pense qu'après ça, je ne pourrai plus jamais la convaincre de venir manger dans la Grande Salle.

-Mangez !

Ce qu'il y a de bien c'est qu'ils m'écoutent de plus en plus chaque année.

-De toute façon McDonald, toi, tout ce que tu vas faire c'est piailler et me taper sur les nerfs.

-Comment oses-tu ?!

-Mais comme cela McDonald, comme cela.

Je fais un sourire triomphant à celle qui a eu l'audace de demander à McGonagall de me surveiller avec Evans.

.

-Tu es en retard Williams.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

J'arrive très souvent en retard.

Ne vous attendez jamais à me voir arriver à l'heure.

-Ouais je sais.

-Et tu es fière de toi ?

-Ca peut aller.

Apparemment, c'est pas le bon public, je suis sûre que Potter aurait rit si il avait été là ! D'ailleurs ça aurait était marrant de recopier des lignes avec lui à coté. Ca aurait été divertissant au moins.

Je les entendais ricaner, ces crétines, comment veulent-elles que je me concentre si je les entends ?

-Vous pouvez pas la boucler ?

Evans fronce les sourcils et met ses mains sur ses hanches en me lançant un regard qui disait clairement "Je suis la chef alors c'est à toi de la boucler" mais bon, elle le lance souvent ce regard je trouve quand même.

Plus qu'une heure, plus qu'une petite heure à recopier ces fichus lignes.

Une heure, c'est beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop, c'est vraiment beaucoup trop !

-MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS !

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'arracher la tête maintenant. Au secours ! Aidez moi !


	4. Chapitre 4

Mon père, ce sal serpents a osé insulter mon père.

-Alors, tu pleures Williams ?

Je serre les poings et pars tant qu'il en était encore temps, je ne les laisserai pas m'avoir si facilement, ces serpents.

Je m'assois sur une des marches qui mènent... qui mènent où d'ailleurs ?

-On pleure à cause des Serpentards ?

Je relève la tête, pas lui, pourquoi lui ?

-Laisse tomber Black.

Il s'assoit à coté de moi.

-J'ai appris pour ton père, mais je ne t'ais jamais présenter mes sincères condoléances.

-Tu es pardonné.

Je lui souris, faisant disparaitre les quelques larmes qui avait réussi à échapper à mon contrôle jusque là.

-Regie me manque.

-Ta phrase n'a aucun sens, je suis à coté de toi.

-Non, moi je te parle de Regie, celui qui joué avec moi et Jack, quand nous étions enfants.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, il soupire.

-Merci, mais ça, je le savais.

Il me sourit, c'est fou comme un seule sourire peu vous remonter le morale d'un coup.

Je me lève et il fait de même.

-A croire que même avec un an de plus je serai toujours condamnée à être plus petite qu'un Black.

-Il faut croire...

Et là, vous ne devinerez jamais ! Vous ne devinerez jamais puisque j'vous le dis ! Vous devinez pas hein... J'pourrais vous faire poiroter longtemps comme ça, et peut être que j'attendrai même le chapitre 6 pour vous le dire ! Mouahahahah !

-Viens là.

Bon, j'vous l'ais dis, ça vous va ? Le fou m'a dit de venir dans ses bras ! Je fais quoi ? J'attends ou je l'emmène à Saine-Mangouste directement ?

-Merci, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Pour un serpent bien sûr.

-Et toi tu n'es pas aussi idiote que les autres.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment en attendant que tu trouves mieux, je sourie avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Bonne soirée Regie, et adieu, je ne pense pas te revoir de sitôt.

-Tu fais bien, il me répond me rendant mon sourire.

Il m'avait manqué cet abruti !

Qu'est ce que j'ai à tous les traiter d'abruti ?

.

Quelle magnifique journée, le neige commence à tomber, l'esprit de Noël est arrivé, oui je suis de bonne humeur, mais non, ça n'a rien a avoir avec le fait que je me sois réconciliée avec Regie hier ! Ma bonne humeur vient du fait que dans 3 jours, je vais pouvoir rester tranquille ! Plus de cours, plus d'ennuis et surtout, surtout plus de McDonald et de Black ! Alléluia !

-On est de bonne humeur ce matin ?

-Parfaitement Potter, je suis ravie de savoir que je ne vous verrais plus de toutes les vacances ! Il y a de quoi être de bonne humeur non ?

-Quand tu dis "vous" tu parles de...

-Mais de tout les Gryffondors qui me tapent sur les nerfs bien sûr, Jamesie.

-"Jamesie" ? T'es sûre ?

-Bien sûr que oui p'tit lapin en sucre !

-Alors lui il a la droit à tout les surnoms ridicules qu'il veut et moi c'est juste "Romane" ?

-Bien sûr que non ma petite pomme d'amour.

-Tu as faim Williams ?

Oui, un peu.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu de bonne humeur.

Alors ça, c'est très vexant !

-Bon, Potter, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie hein, mais Black arrive et moi, je crève la dalle, ma petite pomme d'amour ? On va manger ?

Elle me sourit et s'installe à la table, attention, pas à la table des Poufsouffles ! A celle des Gryffondors !

-Romane...

-Tu m'avais promis ! Me dit-elle. Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais venir manger ici.

-Ce n'est pas plus intéressant que chez les jaunes et noirs.

-Je m'en contre-fiche !

Ca y est, je déteins sur elle... Cette petite est formidable !

Je me sers un peu de café alors que Romane me demande encore et toujours, comment je fais pour boire quelque chose d'aussi immonde.

-Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui _les_ supportes !

-Tu parles de nous ?

Je soupire.

-Non Potter, ma vie en tourne pas autour de toi ! Là je parle d'Evans, McDonald & Cie.

C'est moi ou Potter ne me déteste plus ? Il l'aurait mal prit il y a même pas 3 semaines, mais là, il me sourit l'abruti !

-Faut que j'arrête de les traiter d'abruti.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien.

Il me regarde bizarrement Lupin, il ne peut pas m'avoir entendu, si ? Je lui lance un de mes petits sourires hypocrites, qu'il ne me rend pas.

…

C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

…

Je me tourne vers ma petite camarade.

-Tu prends le dernier croissant et je t'assure que je te fais disparaître de la surface de la terre !

Elle me sourit.

-Je suis très sérieuse.

-Oh, mais je le sais.

J'explose de rire.

-Comment oses-tu peut-être effrontée ?

.

C'est beau la neige, c'est froid, ça sert à rien, mais c'est beau. Très beau. C'est blanc, j'aime bien le blanc. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? J'suis déprimée ou quoi ?

Je me balade dans les jardins, ça va être marrant demain, quand j'aurai attrapé un rhume.

Noël approche à grand pas, je vais recevoir un cadeau de Cassandra, sûrement de Kiara, peut être de Jack, bon, que de Cassandra et Kiara, mais c'est déjà ça non ?

Je peux enfin trainer dans les couloirs sans recevoir un "Stupéfix" ou visiter tout le château toute seule, tranquille, sans personne sur le dos, ne plus avoir à supporter les cours de Binns, le seul hic, c'est que ça ne dure que 2 semaines. Ah non ! Autre hic ! Après avoir découvert les autres ressources cachés de Poudlard, eh bah, on s'ennuie ! J'ai remarqué ça, pendant ma sixième année, Poudlard vide, c'est pas le must du must niveau amusement.

.

-C'est looooooong, je soupire, alors que la première calèche arrive.

Et là vous vous dites, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, la petite sotte ? Et bien je vais vous le dire ! J'attend Axelle, pour pas qu'elle soit seule en rentrant !

Oui, je sais, ça me ressemble pas, normalement je ne suis pas aussi "sympathique", mais je vous explique, avant de partir, Axelle m'a fait promettre que je ne me mettrai pas dans le pétrin et que je n'insulterai ou ne frapperai personne alors que les vacances se terminerai. Et pour cela, il faut que quelque chose m'occupe l'esprit, j'ai le choix entre Romane, les passages secrets et autres trucs... Secrets aussi ou Axelle, le choix est vite fait franchement ! Romane reste avec les Poufsouffles, j'en avais ras-le-bol de visiter Poudlard, et en plus Axelle n'avait personne avec qui passer la journée ! Je suis intelligente hein ?

Non j'ai pas bu, pourquoi ?

Je me pousse pour laisser passer les Serdaigles et m'assois au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, normalement, vu qu'elle n'est pas dans les premiers, elle sera dans les derniers.

Je serre un peu plus ma cape autour de moi, c'est qu'il fait froid en hiver dites-moi !

.

-Et j'ai fini mes vacances comme je les avais commencé, devant la cheminée avec un bon chocolat chaud à regarder les flocons de neige tombé à travers la fenêtre.

-Les miennes se sont déroulés à peu près pareil.

-Bien sûr, ironise Axelle.

-A peu près bien sûr, mais elles ont été autant ennuyantes.

-Les miennes étaient loin d'être "ennuyantes", c'est le coté" je m'assois auprès du feu avec un bouquin et une boisson chaude" que tu trouves ennuyant ?

-C'est à peu près ça.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, elle soupire.

-Merci, mais on me l'avait déjà dit.

Elle me sourit puis s'arrête et fronce les sourcils, j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Qui te l'as déjà dit ?

-Tu es jalouse ?

-Non.

Mais encore ?

Ah non, c'est vrai, j'avais oubliée à qui je parlais.

-Alors, qui à eu l'honneur de pouvoir te traiter d'"irrécupérable" ? A part moi, cela va sans dire.

-Je préfère pas en parler, je répond avec un air mystérieux.

Toujours conserver un air mystérieux.

Toujours !

.

-MCDONALD ! JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR QUE TU AS FAIS DU PONEY DANS LA NEIGE !

Bon, je l'avoue, je suis un tout petit peu énervée, mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'a moi-même ! C'est vrai, si je ne voulais pas entendre McDonald s'extasier sur ses vacances pendant le petit-déjeuner je n'avais qu'à aller m'installer à coté de Potter. Ah non, en fait, je préfère supporter McDonald.

-Wooh ! On se calme Williams, ou je vais devoir tu donner une retenue.

-Donne-la moi ta retenue Evans qu'on en parle plus.

J'lui ais fermé son clapet à la rousse, ah ah, on la ramène moins là Evans.

-Je... Je...

-Tu. Tu ? Je rigole en me levant.

Comment éviter une retenue, finir son petit-déjeuner et ne plus entendre la plus horripilante des Gryffondors, en 5 min. En vente partout.

.

-Comme quoi, on peut être un serpent et gentil.

-Et on peut être un lion et méchant.

-Et idiot.

-Et idiot, répéte-t-il.

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, bon, d'accord, il fait je ne sais combien de centimètres de plus que moi, donc j'étais surement un peu ridicule.

-Finalement, il est pas si pourri que ça mon anniversaire.

-Tu peux me remercier.

-Je n'ais jamais dis que c'était grâce à toi.

-C'est vrai, tu l'as seulement fortement sous-entendue.

-Black !

Ca c'est Dolohov. Et comme un seul homme (bon, d'accord je suis une femme mais bon...), nous sortons d'un mouvement nos baguettes respectives.

-Désolé, il chuchote avant de me jeter le maléfice de Bloque-Jambe.

-Oh, Williams.

Ah. Dolohov et ses petits sourires sadiques, comme ça me manquait.

Je peux le voir venir d'ici, il va me balancer un autre maléfice, m'insulter et va repartir avec ses petits airs hautains.

-Barres-toi Dolohov, je grogne.

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres !

-Tu veux que je te dises un truc de marrant ? En réalité, tu es plus jeune que moi.

Ca n'a rien de drôle.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal, au moins le maléfice me permet au moins d'être assise, cool non ? Non ?

Oh un mouton ! J'rigole, c'est Pettigrow. Ce qui revient au même finalement.

-Laisse-la Dolohov.

J'aurais bien dis "Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule Pettigrow !" Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me trainer jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor donc... Où est cette fichue baguette ?

-Petrificus Totalus !

Bon, bah Pettigrow ne me sera plus d'aucune aide.

-J'ai une idée, et si on allait dormir, c'est bien dormir non ? Dis-je alors que les deux serpents se tournent vers moi.

Je baisse la tête, elle était là-bas ! Ma baguette ! A 1 mètre pas plus, il faut juste que quelque chose les distraient et hop ! Le tour est joué.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?

Ma sauveuse, non, je ne vous dirais pas son nom ! Bon, d'accord, c'est McDonald !

Vite, ma baguette !

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Ah tiens, j'ai aussi désarmé McDonald. La vie est bien faite.

Je pétrifie les serpents et tentai tant bien que mal de me relever. Qu'elle me vienne pas en aide surtout ! Ah non, c'est vrai qu'il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'elle s'occupe de Pettigrow qui était intervenu en héros, je ne suis pas assez importante !

-Wiiliams ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Evans... toujours là quand il faut pas.

Nan mais vas-y m'aide surtout pas à me relever hein !

Je m'adosse au mur et lui lance un regard noir

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il s'est passé qu'une rousse va bientôt s'en prendre une.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Evans.

-Je suis préfète-en-chef ! Bien sûr que ça me regarde !

-Potter aussi est préfet-en-chef, et pourtant tu l'as pas vu rappliquer avec un air supérieur.

Je crois que je l'ais mise en colère... Elle est quand même sacrément rouge ! Elle est marrante comme ça... Enfin, si elle était derrière une vitre ce serait marrant. Là j'avoue que ça commence à me faire un peu flipper...

-Lily Jolie ?

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça Potter !

Oh, Potter ! Il va peut être m'aider, lui.

-Potter ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ?

Je pense que j'ai eu un mélange des idées dans le cerveau... J'ai du tomber sur la tête ou un truc comme ça.

Evans est encore plus rouge. Ca jure énormément avec ses cheveux !

Ouhla ! Elle se tourne vers moi, je sens mes jambes se céder sous le poids de ce regard assassin.

-Aïe !

Bon, bah voilà, elles ont cédés.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Te parler.

-Et moi je ne veux...

-Evans... Je tente.

-Je parle Williams ! Je disais...

-Evans...

-Williams ! Je parle !

-Petrificus Totalus ! Je crie en bondissant sur mes jambes.

Ah ben apparemment, mes jambes vont mieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore Williams ? Grogne Evans la petite pimbèche.

-Eh bien vois-tu Evans, je viens de re-pétrifier deux futurs mangemorts. Mais ton petit égo de Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-suis-meilleure-que-tout-le -monde n'a pas voulu m'aider !

Dans tes dents !

-Dans tes dents, je ricane.

J'aurais pas du dire ça, le retour.

-Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Se moque Potter.

Bon, moi j'me casse avant qu'Evans pique une crise. Ca m'a bien remonté le morale cette petite histoire ! Je ne suis même plus triste !


	5. Chapitre 5

-Par pitié n'en parle à personne je ferai tout ce que tu voudra !

Elle a vraiment des yeux partout celle-là, comment elle fait pour nous voir sans que je la vois ?

-En fait, je comptais garder ça pour moi dès le début, mais ton idée m'intéresse, je verrai ce que je te demanderai plus tard.

Cette fille est diabolique !

Rien qu'à voir le sourire machiavélique qu'elle me fait, et ses yeux, je ne vous en parle même pas ! On est loin de la Axelle Queen du début d'année ! Et j'avoue que ça commence à me faire peur...

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la si gentille jeune fille toute timide qui me servait d'amie ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et monte les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs.

Alors elle, elle passe ses journées à prendre la fuite alors. Okey... J'm'énerve pas...

.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Potter ? Je demande sèchement.

Il s'assoit à coté de moi et me lance un regard mauvais.

J'vais lui faire bouffer son regard mauvais moi.

-Rien. Il me répond en se concentrant sur le cours du professeur Flitwick.

Il est pas avec ses copains ?

-T'es pas avec tes copains ?

Quoi ? Je suis curieuse, c'est tout !

-Sirius fais la tronche depuis trois jours.

C'est long.

-Euh… Tu préfères être à coté de moi qu'avec Black ?

-Tout de suite ? Oui.

Oh c'est vrai ? Je suis touché.

-J'peux copier sur toi ? Je demande, pleine d'espoir.

-Non.

Espèce de vilain !

.

-Potter ! Potter ! Potter Potter Potter Potter Po…

-QUOI ?

Môssieur est de mauvaise humeur apparemment.

-Eumh… Y a Evans qui m'a dit de te dire qu'elle te cherche.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et sors de la salle commune en courant.

Même pas un merci. Rien.

Quel monde injuste !

Axelle me sourit. Mais pas comme quand on sourit pour dire bonjour, non. Là. Elle se moque de moi.

Je lui lance un regard noir et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Je vous ais déjà dis que je la préfère inexpressive ? Quoique qu'au moins, maintenant, elle n'a plus de surnoms bizarres.

Je m'approche à grand pas d'elle et elle à toujours se sourire agaçant sur les lèvres, elle prend exemple sur Potter ou quoi ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ma chère ? Elle me demande à voix basse, tentant de ne pas être intimidée au milieu de la salle commune.

Elle fait des progrès !

-Tu te moques de moi.

-… Certes, mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! Tu te fiches de moi !

-On peut voir ça comme ça mais…

Je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade de la fille agaçante là…

-Tu m'énerves Axelle.

-Et toi, tu me fais rire.

Elle étouffe un léger rire et rosit instantanément, avant de se re-concentrer sur son livre.

Je soupire et m'assois sur une chaise à coté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce tu lis ?

-Qu'est ce Que tu lis, Katherine, elle rectifie.

-Ah bah non. C'est toi qui lis, c'est pas moi.

-Manuel de Métamorphose avancé, elle répond finalement.

-C'est intéressant ?

-Je le feuillette plus qu'autre chose.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais alors ?

Elle relève la tête, avec un sourire en coin elle répond :

-J'espionne pardi.

Elle… Espionne ?

-Qui donc ?

Elle désigne Evans d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle est pas si intéressante que ça, si ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a Evans ?

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais une petite fille de 5 ans et me lance un sourire attendrit.

Je-ne-suis-pas-une-enfant ! J'ai cinq mois de plus qu'elle !

-Elle rougit, elle répond en souriant de plus belle.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Elle parle à McDonald. Pourquoi elle rougit ?

-Elles parlent de Potter, répond Axelle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Quoi ?

Je la regarde en inclinant la tête. Et pouf, ça fait tilt.

-Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

Elle me sourit de plus belle.

-Je sais tout Katherine. Tu devrais le savoir.

-Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que tu sais ?

-Oh ça ! Je sais… Je sais que tu prends toujours un café le mardi matin. Je sais que McDonald ne peut pas s'empêcher de tourner en rond quand elle est stressée. Je sais que, pas plus tard que dimanche matin, Diamon à eu peur d'être tombé enceinte. Je sais que Lupin cache bien plus de secret que ce que les gens croient. Je sais que tout les Serpentards ne sont pas foncièrement méchant. Je sais qu'Evans et Potter sont ensemble depuis plus d'un mois, et que c'est passé inaperçue aux yeux de tous, donc, qu'ils arrivent très bien à cacher leur jeu. Et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Comment elle sait tout ça elle ?

.

Je suis devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ca fait déjà dix minutes. Ah oui ! Parce que moi, eh bah je respecte le sommeil d'autrui. Pas comme certaines personnes de mon dortoir qui je ne citerai pas… Je disais. Oui. Alors. Là, la Grosse Dame pionce. Donc moi, je peux pas rentrer. Eh ouais ! Tout ça parce que je suis trop gentille. Je vous ais déjà dis de pas vous foutre de moi !

-Euh. Excusez-moi madame, je dis d'une petite voix.

Oh ! Elle se réveille !

Vas-y Kate ! Dis le mot de passe avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive.

J'adore ces scénettes de ma vie totalement inintéressantes…

.

-Aaaaaa wouihenga afati toutata !

Au cas où vous vous le demandiez encore. Oui, elle est folle. Oui, c'est censé être de l'africain. Et oui il est bien trop tôt pour faire saigner mes oreilles.

-Eh eh eh ! Ta gueule !

Et hop ! J'me barre en courant, parce que bon, c'est pas tout ça mais bon. Hein.

J'vais quand même pas m'opposer à une amie d'Evans alors que la rouquine est dans la même pièce non ?

Courageuse mais pas téméraire !

Laissez-tomber, on va dire emmerdeuse mais pas courageuse. Ca me résume mieux.

-Hop hop hop, tu vas où comme ça Williams ?

Oh la vache !

Excusez-moi. Je voulais dire, oh le gros cheval noir et blanc qui fait « meuuu ».

Pourquoi je disais ça moi ? Ah oui ! Vous aviez cru que c'était Black. Eh bah non ! C'est la rouquine ! A force de traîner avec les autres imbéciles, bah elle finit par choper les mêmes expressions. J'espère que c'est pas contagieux ! Bah oui, j'ai pas envie d'avoir les mêmes mimiques que Potter moi ! Mais bon, elle, ça à pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure…

Faudrait que je réponde là non ?

-Bah, je sors du dortoir.

A Black, j'aurais pas répondu ça. D'un autre coté, je vois pas bien comment il aurait pu monter dans le dortoir. Mais bon.

Je pense que si j'ai répondu, ça doit être parce que si je me bats contre Evans, je gagne. Ouais ça doit venir de ça.

-Tu insultes Emy et tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer ?

Bah… Oui.

-Bah…

-Nous sommes plus fortes que toi Williams !

-Ah ça. Je ne crois pas, je ricane.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Vous pariez que j'arrive à la mettre en colère dans les cinq minutes ?

-Eumh… Laisse-moi réflechir… Peut être parce que je suis plus rapide, plus douée, plus musclée, plus discrète, plus agile et plus rusée que vous quatre réunies. Sans compter que je connais mieux le terrain que vous quatre réunies.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, dit Evans avec un sourire machiavélique.

Vous voyez quand je disais qu'elle a choppée leurs expressions ?

.

Si je cris ça l'fait ?

Oui ? Non ? On n'en a rien à faire petite conne ?

Toujours ponctuer ses phrases.

Toujours.

Bon, je crie.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Je trouve que je crie souvent « Aaaaaaaaaaaah » en ce moment, pas vous ?

Oui ? Non ? Laisse nous tranquille ?

-Oh ! Romane ! Ca faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? Je demande en m'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

-Bien et toi ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Des problèmes ? Pfff, bien sûr que nan ! J'ai juste Evans qui me colle aux basques.

-Moi c'est ce que j'appelle des problèmes.

-Et encore, toi t'es à Poufsouffle !

-C'est bien pour ça que je dis que tu as des problèmes Kate. Allez, viens avec moi.

-D'accord chef !

Nous passons par plusieurs passages avant de déboucher dans une grande salle. Une grande salle oui, mais c'est surtout une grande salle poussiéreuse avec pleins de toiles d'araignées ! D'ailleurs j'l'a connaissais pas celle-là.

Cette petite est épatante !

Extraordinaire !

Unique !

Exceptionnelle !

Okey j'me calme.

Bon, tout ça pour dire que c'est une petite protégée digne de ce nom !

-Je suis fière de toi ! Je m'exclame en tapant dans mes mains.

-Merci, elle me répond en faisant un grand sourire.

.

-Ca m'énerve ! Crie Potter en envoyant valser le jeu d'échec version sorcier.

Ohlala le mauvais joueur !

-T'inquiète pas Potter, un jour t'arrivera à le battre.

-Gnagnagna.

Quelle immaturité !

-Enfin, moi j'dis ça, c'est pour pas que tu te sentes trop démunie, parce que tout le monde peut battre Lupin aux échecs.

-Ah ouais ? J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! Je te parie vingt-cinq Gallions que tu perds face à lui !

-Pari tenu.

-Et si tu perd, tu devras dire que nous sommes plus intelligents que toi !

-C'est pas que contre Lupin que je joue ?

-Et si tu gagne, il continue, c'est nous qui nous inclinerons devant ta « supériorité ».

Je viens de faire le pari le plus débile de ma vie.

.

-Axelle ! Je viens de perdre vingt-cinq Gallions ! Et ma fierté ! Je me lamente en entrant dans la salle de classe désaffecté qui sert de cachette à mon amie.

-Et comment tu as fais ton compte ?

-J'ai parié avec Potter.

Il ne faut jamais parier avec James Potter !

-Je compatis. Et qu'est ce que vous avez parié ?

-J'ai dis que je pouvais battre Lupin aux échecs.

Et là. C'est le drame.

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil avant de s'écrouler de rire sur la table.

-Aha… Comme si toi… Aha… Tu pouvais… Battre Remus Lupin… Ahaha… Aux échecs ! Hilarant !

Je pense que je vais finir par lui faire du mal…

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Okey… Elle arrive à articuler entre deux larmes, non pas qu'elle me plaint au point de pleurer, non non, elle se fiche de moi et rit au point de pleurer. Je me calme.

Bien, au moins, je n'aurais pas à la frapper. Ca m'aurait fait de la peine, si j'en étais arrivé à cet extrême.

-Bon, elle dit finalement, tu veux t'entrainer ?

-Tu y joues ?

-Bien sûr !

Comme si c'était une évidence… Ben non ! C'était pas évident ! Juste un peu…


	6. Chapitre 6

-Katherine ! Concentre-toi ! Tu peux avoir mon roi en cinq coups !

En… En cinq coups ? Elle regarde cinq coups à l'avance ?

-Et dire que je te laisse gagner, elle soupire en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elle me laisse gagner là ?!

Mais c'est trop dur ce jeu !

-J'en ais marre ! J'y arriverai !

-Bien, nous n'avons plus le choix. Plan T.

T ? Normalement on dit pas « Plan B » ?

-Plan T ?

-Exactement ! T. Comme Triche !

Oooh, je comprends mieux. Ca doit être son coté Serpentard qui ressort.

-Tu veux tricher ? Je demande.

-Tu as les vingt-cinq Gallions pour Potter ?

-Non.

-Donc, plan T.

Si elle ose me dire qu'elle veut tricher par bonté d'âme…

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Son sourire s'estompe un peu.

-Je vais devoir prendre dans ma réserve.

.

Bon, maintenant, je sais ce qu'elle voulait dire par « ma réserve ».

-On est dans les cachots là ? Je demande bêtement.

-Evidemment ! Où veux-tu qu'on soit ?

-On dirait l'une des salles de Slughorn.

Attendez… On va voler Slughorn ?! Ah ça non ! Pas question.

-Je dirai plutôt l'une des salles que Slughorn passe à ses élèves les plus doués.

Ca va les ch'villes ?

Il doit bien y avoir une dizaine de chaudrons là-dedans. La moitié en train de chauffer.

-Bon. Ca sera près dans une semaine.

De quoi ?

-Cool.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, elle rigole.

Pas faux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je demande en m'approchant.

-Du polynectar, elle me répond en souriant.

-Pa… Pardon ?

C'est pas interdit d'en fabriquer ?

-Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un essai, je ne pense pas que ça marche extrêmement bien, si je prends ton apparence je pourrai par exemple avec quelques mèches brune ou garder la couleur de mes yeux. Mais normalement. Ca devrait aller.

Cette fille est extraordinaire !

-Tu es géniale, Axelle ! Tu as fabriqué du polynectar !

Et c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

.

-Les paris sont lancés ! Qui va gagner ?

C'est ridicule !

Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tout le monde dit que je vais perdre !

Enfin, quand je dis tout le monde. Je parle de tout les Gryffondors hein.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que c'est ridicule !

Comme si on le savait pas déjà que je pars perdante. Pfff.

J'aime beaucoup moins cette scénette inintéressante de ma vie que les autres !

.

Je me suis perdue. Je me suis perdue oui. Mais je me suis perdue dans les cachots près de la salle commune des Serpentards ! Au secooooooooours !

Cours Kate ! Cours !

Retrouve ton chemin avant d'être mordu par un serpent !

Parce que bon. Que ce soit clair. Les maboules vert et argent. J'suis sûre qu'ils ont amenés des serpents ! Venimeux qui plus est ! Bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'une théorie.

Oh Dolohov, Rosier et Regie.

Cours Kate ! Cours !

Je sens quelqu'un m'empoigner le bras et je me retrouve à être trainée dans le couloir.

Au secoooooooooooours !

Ah non c'est Axelle. Ouf.

Toujours là au moment où il faut.

Bravo !

-Bon, tu es prête ? Elle me demande en s'arrachant un cheveu.

Parce qu'en fait, on va juste intervertir nos corps. Comme ça je peux savourer ma victoire écrasante ! Bon, elle va sûrement pas être écrasante et ce sera pas ma victoire. Mais je tiens à être là quand même !

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, je réplique.

-A peu près. Je ne te cache pas que je suis stressée, et que je vais devoir surmonter l'une de mes plus grandes peurs.

Ah oui. J'avais oubliée ce p'tit détail.

-En tout cas, c'est gentil de ta part de faire ça pour moi. Enfin, pour mon argent.

-Je demande trois gallions l'heure.

-Hey !

-Je rigole. Deux gallions.

J'arrache un de mes magnifiques cheveux de la couleur des blés et… Okey. Je m'arrache un de mes cheveux blonds. Ca vous va ?

Et je le mets dans mon verre. Elle prend une teinte bizarre. C'est mauve là. Ca à pas l'air mauvais. Quoique, moins bon que le verre d'Axelle, on dirait un milkshake aux fruits exotiques, genre papaye ou ananas. Bon, j'aime pas l'ananas, ni les milkshakes, mais bon.

-Allez, passe. J'vais te les faire gagner tes vingt-cinq gallions.

.

PDV Axelle Queen.

-Alors Williams ? Prête à perdre ?

Je m'assois en face de Lupin sans prendre compte de la remarque de Potter. Apparemment, tout les Gryffondors sont là. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'enfuir avant. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je vais le battre ! Foi d'Axelle Quee… Pardon. Foi de Katherine Williams !

-Pion en F3, je commence.

Je n'aime pas commencer.

Il me sourit. Apparemment, lui aussi n'aime pas commencer.

.

Il y a un problème.

Lupin m'a regardé dans les yeux. Non pas que ça me gène plus que ça, vu que je suis censée être Katherine mais… Il a tiqué, il est impossible qu'il sache quelque chose, sauf si, comme je l'avais prédis, je n'ais pas assez bien réussie mon Polynectar et mes yeux sont resté gris-bleu, ou si il est très observateur.

D'ailleurs il a de beaux yeux.

Je… Je ne viens pas dire ça n'est ce pas ?

.

Remus John Lupin, je te déclare perdant ! Aha !

-Cavalier en C5. Echec et…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Qu'est ce qu'il a encore cet imbécile ?

Je regarde Potter qui lui regarde la table d'un air horrifié. Apriori, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Katherine gagne.

-Et mat ! Je dis, triomphante.

J'ai battu Lupin aux échecs, j'ai fais gagné 25 Gallions à Katherine, et je me suis prouvée que je pouvais parler en public sans prendre de potions. Félicitations à moi-même !

-Bon, Potter, je suis bonne gagnante, tu a le droit de me remettre mon dû dans la semaine si tu n'arrive pas à le faire maintenant. Lupin, tu es très douée, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimé une Williams.

Et je pars de la salle commune en trainant Katherine-Axelle derrière moi.

-Les effets s'estomperont dans une dizaine de minutes.

Elle ne répond rien et me regarde avec des yeux ébahis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Katherine ?

-Tu… Tu as réussie ! Ma fierté et mon compte chez Gringrotts sont sauvés ! Merci merci merci !

-Eumh… Et bien de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle me sourit. Maintenant je me rends compte pourquoi on me dit que je suis plus belle quand je souris.

-Tu redeviens blonde ma grande. Allez. Viens.

-Oh ! Williams et son amie.

-Black. Nous lançons sechement d'une même voix.

-Dépêche-toi Katherine, tu le reverras plus tard ton Roméo. Je chuchote. Là je te rappel que tu dois être moi et que je n'ais pas les yeux bleu-vert !

-Oh oui. C'est vrai. Et d'ailleurs, moi, je ne suis pas brune.

On est un tout p'tit peu mal barrée là.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est un tout p'tit peu occupées !

-Laisse tomber, ce n'était pas une dizaine de minutes qu'il restait.

Je la regarde redevenir elle-même et me met à trembler, soit forte Axelle !

-Je… Je vais y aller, je dis d'une petite voix.

Katherine me sourie, je crois que c'est sa façon muette de dire que je fais ce dont j'ai envie.

-Je vais savourer ma victoire dans mon local, je la préviens, et toi, tu devrais savourer la tienne dans la salle commune ?

-Quelle victoire ? Demande Black le Serpentard.

On l'a pas sonné celui-là !

-Ma victoire contre un certain Remus Lupin, mon cher Regie.

Ouais, là j'vais m'éclipser.

-« mon cher Regie » ?

J'ai de la chance de savoir courir vite.

-Bon. Roméo. Juliette. C'est pas tout ça. Mais j'vais y aller moi.

-Tu m'as appelé « Regie » ?

Il ne devrait pas faire acteur plus tard. Il joue très très mal la colère.

-Elle elle t'a appelé Roméo ! S'exclame Katherine.

Traîtresse.

-Et ça ne t'étonne même pas que je connaisse « Roméo et Juliette » ? Je demande.

-Bah, non.

Je crois qu'elle a tendance à oublier que je suis d'une famille de sang-pur.

-Tu te rappels que je peux être déshérité ?

Oh, si ce n'est que c'là.

-Tu sais Black. Je le sais. Pas parce qu'elle me l'a dit. Non non non. Tout simplement parce que je sais tout, n'est ce pas Katherine ?

C'est bien moi qui viens de parler là ? Eh bien, la victoire me réussie.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

Il fait comme si il ne savait pas en plus. C'est… bizarre. Comme situation.

Là j'vais vraiment les laisser.

.

-Axelle !

Je me fige, oh non pas lui, Merlin ! Même Potter, ou Rosier si ça vous fait plaisir, mais pas lui !

-B…Bonjour Lupin.

Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais je vous rappel que d'habitude, quand quelqu'un m'adresse la parole, je me mets à courir.

-Je vois.

Et qu'est ce que tu vois au juste Môssieur Lupin ?

-Mmmh ?

Ca revient à dire « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ». J'ai un langage assez spécial. Ca me fatigue.

-Tu a peut être réussi à berner les autres, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

Il est en train de dire que les autres sont nés de la dernière pluie ? Parce que bon. La dernière pluie ici. Elle ne date pas vraiment.

Et puis bon, maintenant je sais que je l'ais pas réussi, mon polynectar.

-Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas berné.

Je pense que je l'ais dis tellement doucement que même moi je ne me suis pas entendue…

Par contre, j'ai une question. Comment il a su que c'était moi, j'veux dire, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre !

-Que… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il m'a entendu en fait. Zut !

-Je… Rien… Rien du tout, je bégaye.

Je pense que je lui fais pitié vu la façon dont il me regarde.

C'est fatiguant, exaspérant, affligeant. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je suis timide !

-Pourq…. Peu… Pourquoi je ne… Qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire par là ? Je demande finalement.

Comme quoi. Je peux faire des phrases complète et simple quand je veux !

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de me répondre, et franchement, son coté énigmatique commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

-Félicitations.


	7. Chapitre 7

PDV Katherine Williams

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui.

-Tu as fini ton devoir de Méthamorphose ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Oui.

-Tu me fais la gueule ?

-…

-Lily ?

-…Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Je crois que c'est parce que t'es moitié con.

J'ai bien fait de pas dire ça à voix haute

-Lily ?

-Ca t'embête à ce point que Katherine Williams l'ait battu ?

En fait c'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ait battu mais bon…

-Je… Non !

Oh ! Ca sent la scène de ménage ! Quelqu'un à amené du pop corn ?

-Mais bien sûr James. Je te crois !

Je suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué leur petite scène quand même ! Ah non ! Y a aussi Black, Axelle et deux élèves de deuxième année !

-Lily ! Tu vas quand même pas me faire une scène pour ça ?

-Le seul qui fait une scène, c'est toi ! Comme si tu ne supportai pas qu'elle gagne. Tout le monde gagne. Et tu peux perdre !

-Mais ça fait quatre jours ! J'ai tourné la page !

-Je ne crois pas James, sinon ça ne te mettrait pas dans cet état !

J'adore quand ils s'engueulent.

Ca met toujours l'ambiance.

Oh ils s'embrassent, forcement, au bout d'un moment, ça explose et ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre comme deux lions en manquent d'affection. Et là vous vous dites, mais où elle va chercher ces métaphores à la… Okey, j'me calme.

Les autres font une mine dégoutée. Quoi ? Ils ont jamais vu des adolescents se rouler une pelle. J'en doute fortement.

Herm… Faudrait peut être mettre les enfants au lit non ?

-Y a des chambres pour ça ! S'exclame Black.

Il se souci des petits ? Comme c'est gentil.

.

-Bonjour mon loup.

Va savoir pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

Il me regarde bizarrement maintenant.

-Bonjour.

Sympa la conversation. C'est encore moins intéressant que celles que j'ai avec Axelle.

-Ca me fait penser ! Je ne t'ais même pas féliciter pour… ton écrasante victoire.

-Eumh… Merci.

-Oh mais de rien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas était battu aux échecs. On refait une partie quand tu veux !

Oh oh. J'suis mal là.

.

-Non Katherine ! Je ne peux pas te refaire du polynectar ! C'est difficile et très long ! Tu vas devoir dire la vérité !

Eurk. La vérité.

.

PDV Axelle Queen

-Je veux faire une partie d'échec avec toi.

Je ne suis pas du tout. Mais alors là pas du tout sûre de moi !

-D'accord.

C'est plus facile que ce que je pensais en fait.

-Potter, dix Gallions que je le bats.

-Tenu !

Je m'installe à la table et surtout, je n'oublie pas de respirer à fond.

-Ca va ?

Non.

-Oui. Pion en F3.

.

-Echec et Mat, je souffle, nettement moins triomphante que la dernière fois.

-Félicitations. Je vais finir par croire que tu es beaucoup trop forte pour moi !

-Je… Euh… Merci….

-Tu diras à Katherine que je l'attends pour la revanche.

-Et moi je lui apprendrais à jouer par la même occasion, je plaisante.

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être aussi idiote.

Non seulement je plaisante, mais en plus je viens de balancer Katherine.

-Je l'savais.

Bien sûr que tu le savais Lupin.

Je lui sourie.

-Que fais-tu demain soir ? Je demande innocemment.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Katherine va te prouver que c'était bien elle il y a quatre jours.

-Et comment as-tu réussie à prendre son apparence ?

-J'ai dis que ce n'était pas moi mais elle !

-Tu commences souvent en déplaçant un pion en F3 ?

Zut.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-A laquelle.

-Demain soir ?

-Je ne pourrais pas.

-Evidemment.

-Pardon ?

-Rien.

Enfin «Rien»… Tout est relatif.

Et bim bam badaboum. Moi, idiote comme je me mets à rire.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-Il y a que j'ai cessé de bégayer.

-Et ?

-Et j'imagine que ça doit changer. Cette année à était décisive. Je m'en doutais.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

-Oh. Désolé. J'étais partie pour divaguer pendant des heures…

-Je vois.

-Je ne pense pas, je lui sourie. Eh bien, c'était une bonne journée, mais je pense que je vais finir par m'enfuir en courant sans dire au revoir. Au revoir Lupin.

-Remus.

-Pardon ?

-Pas Lupin.

-D'accord. Au revoir, Remus.

.

PDV Katherine Williams

-Traîtresse !

-Mais…

-Tu as dis que c'était MOI qui devait le dire !

-Je ne l'ais pas dis ! Enfin si mais…

-Tu te contredis toi-même ! Menteuse ! Traîtresse !

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI ?!

-Désolé Evans, nous disons d'une même voix.

Qu'est ce que je disais moi ?

Ah oui !

-Traîtresse !

-Katherine Williams je te demanderai de te calmer ! De 1) Il l'avait deviné bien longtemps avant que je lui dise, et de 2) Tu ne l'as pas dis, la vérité ! C'est à James que tu dois le dire !

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux mon prix avant de le lui dire !

-Les retombées n'en seront que plus couteuses Katherine, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça quand Potter se sera ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'elle se contente d'un sourire en coin.

-Cesse de te moquer de moi !

-Quand aura lieu la remise des prix ? Elle demande sans se soucier de ma dernière remarque.

-Demain matin, juste après le courrier.

-Quelle chance ! Je comptais justement dire bonjour aux hiboux demain !

.

-Noooooooon !

-Saleté d'hibou !

-Dégage de là microbe !

-Mon chocolat !

-Bonjour Procyon ! Ca faisait longtemps.

-Williams. Ce hibou est à toi ?

-Oh non. Il est à Jack.

-Qui est Jack ?

Depuis quand ils s'intéressent à ma vie ceux-là ?

-Lâchez-moi la grappe !... Oh oh.

Une Beuglante ! Ce nain m'a envoyé une Beuglante !

-Quelqu'un t'en veut Williams ? Ricane Black.

Ta gueule Mister Black.

-Il n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir ! Il est à Durmstrang ! On ne s'est pas vue ni parler depuis au moins 3 ans ! Je soupire en décachetant soigneusement l'enveloppe rouge.

-Katherine Kiara Williams ! Comment oses-tu ?! Moi ! Ton cousin préféré ! Pas de nouvelle ! En plus de 3 ans ! Et qu'est ce que j'apprends ? Que tu passes à la maison sans même me dire bonjour ? Tu ne mérites même pas que je continue à te parler ! Eumh… Dis-moi ? Tu viens quand même pour les vacances de Pâques ?

Il a toujours aimé la théâtralité ce p'tit.

-Tu as l'air d'entretenir une complicité assez spécial avec ce cher Jack, me chuchote Axelle.

-Je dirai plutôt que c'est lui qui est assez spécial. Un peu trop parfois. Mais c'est ce qui fait que je l'aime comme mon propre frère.

-Comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

-Si tu le dis.

Potter se lève et monte sur sa chaise avant de se racler la gorge.

Que le spectacle commence !

-Excusez-moi, j'aimerai avoir votre attention.

Tu l'as déjà. Crétin.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, chers amis Gryffondors, cette semaine, Remus à été battu dans son domaine de prédilection, la logique. Plus précisément, ce jeu qui a le don de faire perdre tout les adversaires de Monsieur Lupin, les échecs version sorcier. Mais la grande, que dis-je la magnifique Katherine Williams…

Oh c'est mignon, il lis tout le texte que j'ai écris pour lui.

-A montré toute l'immensité de son talent et de son intelligence hors du commun ! C'est pour ça que moi, James Potter, je m'incline devant la nouvelle reine des lions.

Ah ah ! Trop génial ! Je suis émue par tant d'amour.

Je crois que mes voisins de tables vont s'étouffer à force de rire.

-Sèche tes larmes, amie indigne, c'est pas fini.

-Tu as raison Katherine, maintenant, tu dois dire que ce n'était pas toi.

J'y avais pas pensé à ça.

Bon bah quand faut y aller.

Je me lève à mon tour et reclame l'attention.

-Tout d'abord, je commence, je tiens à te remercier Potter, je n'ais jamais été aussi émue de ma vie. Ton admiration envers ma petite personne me va droit au cœur.

J'entends Potter grommeler dans sa barbe mais je continue.

-Par ailleurs, je tenais à faire mes excuses.

Aaaah, les gens ont arrêtés de rire et m'écoutent plus attentivement, mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ou plutôt, je voulais mettre à jour d'autres faits. Veuillez tous applaudir comme il se doit, Miss Axelle Queen.

Je sens un regard venimeux me venir de la gauche, je pense que ses iris sont noirs maintenant.

-Katherine, je ne parler pas de CETTE vérité, elle grogne en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Bien sûr que si. Autant donner des noms.

-Non ! Elle s'exclame avant de se faire encore plus petite.

-Bon, qu'est ce que je disais moi ? Je continue comme si de rien n'était. Ah oui ! Alors, je tenais à dire que cette cher Axelle à aussi brillé par son intelligence et son amour de la logique.

-Ridicule, elle grommèle.

Alors moi je la complimente et c'est tout ce que je reçois en retour ?

C'est bien ce que je disais. Amie indigne.

-Et puis, il y a aussi son domaine de prédilection, les potions.

-Katherine, tais-toi ou je vais te faire regretter d'être venue au monde.

Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve la p'tite.

-Et, bien que j'adore les compliments sur mon génie hors normes. Je tiens à préciser, que je n'ais jamais, et que je n'arriverai jamais à battre Remus Lupin à un jeu dont je ne connais que les règles. Et…

Je n'ais pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Axelle et Potter m'attrapent et me traîne hors de la Grande Salle.

Je crois qu'ils sont en colère.

Et il ne faut jamais réveiller le lion qui dort.

- Williams ! Comment peux-tu me ridiculiser en public ?!

Oh, ils ont dit ça en chœur, c'est meugnon.

J'ai une tendance à trouver tout mignon c'est très étrange…

-Bah… Fut tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.

-Je t'ais dis de dire la vérité ! Tu n'as pas besoins de me mêler à ça !

-Et tu as triché ! Et toi aussi Queen tu as triché.

-Ah non ! Elle s'indigne. Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est sauver son argent et son honneur !

-Et des prouesses en potions, je rajoute.

Il est toujours bon de faire les louanges d'une personne en colère contre toi. C'est très important.

-N'en rajoute pas toi ! Je t'en veux toujours !

Bah… Pourquoi donc ? Ah oui ! Elle aime pas être au centre de l'attention. Mais pourtant elle parle en présence de Potter. Elle est bizarre cette fille.

Un peu comme moi quoi. Pleine de contradiction.

-Et toi Potter, comment as-tu trouvé ce magnifique renversement de situation ? Je ne peux m'empecher de demander.

-Tu me dois 25 Gallions !

Ah ben oui, vu comme ça.

-Mais…

Aaaah, j'ai compris, je dois lui Rendre, 25 Gallions.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Mais parce que tu ne l'as pas battu !

-Oh que si !

Non, je ne suis pas une menteuse, je joue sur les mots. Mais vous verrez bien.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu l'as dis toi-même !

-Nous n'avons jamais dis que ça devait forcement être mon esprit. Mais il y avait bien mon corps n'est-ce pas ? Tout les Gryffondors pourront dire que c'est bien l'apparence de Katherine Williams qu'ils ont vu ce beau jour du 28 Janvier 1978, n'est-ce pas ?

-Manipulatrice !

-Mauvais perdant !

- Tricheuse !

-Fils à maman !

-Serpentard !

-Taisez-vous ! Vous vous comportez comme des gamins ! Vous avez passé l'âge ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

-Non, mais je ne suis pas une adulte. Levicorpus !

-Abrutie, grognent mes deux compagnons.


	8. Chapitre 8

-C'est toi l'chat !

Ah non ! Je déteste être le chat ! C'est nul, j'dois courir partout.

En plus les chats ça pue d'la gueule.

Alors que moi je me brosse les dents matins-midis et soirs.

Eh oui mesdames et mesdames !

-YATAAAAAA ! Je m'écrie comme une malade en sautant sur un troisième année de Poufsouffle.

Le pauvre, il avait rien demandé.

Mais bon, moi je déteste être le chat.

-Williams ! On avait dit que les Gryffondors ! Me sermonne Potter en sautant partout comme un… Comme un con en fait.

-Bon… Alors toi l'Poufsouffle, tu vas contaminer tout tes amis les blaireaux, et après, vous serez une armée de chat ! Suis-je assez claire ?

Je pense que oui.

-Okey ! Je vais créer mon armée Williams !

Gentil garçon.

-Potter ! On joue à cache-cache en attendant ?

-Okey !

J'aime bien jouer dans Poudlard, ça passe le temps et vu que l'Histoire de la Magie c'est chiant, eh bah on peut sécher.

-TROUVE !

J'étais même pas caché !

-T'es trop con Potter.

-Merci !

Je vais pas dire que c'était une insulte… Il faut le laisser vivre ses rêves…

-J'vais m'cacher, je m'exclame en me mettant à courir.

-Ah non ! J'aime pas chercher moi !

Il est chou comme ça.

Euh, non, non non non ! Oubliez ça ! Tout de suite !

-M'en fous ! Va chercher tes copains si tu veux pas être tout seul face à ma génialissime personne !

-Toujours aussi modeste !

-Pas plus que toi Potty-Potter !

-Potty-Potter! Potty-Potter! Potty-Potter ! Aha ! Chantonne Peeves en riant.

J'l'aime bien moi Peeves. Il est sympa. Et pis il m'aide pour mes blagues.

Bon c'est vrai que des fois il m'agresse avec des chaises ou des sauts d'eau, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Merci Williams ! Je m'en resservirai !

En plus il me dit merci des fois.

Des fois hein.

Quand je lui donne des idées pour faire chier les élèves.

Surtout que j'en regorge moi, d'idées.

Faut pas croire mais j'en ais dans la caboche !

Si vous continuez à rire comme ça je vais finir par m'énerver…

-Sirius ! Viens ! On joue à cache-cache !

En plus comme ça on se fera pas choper par McGo. Vu qu'on est caché ! Je suis un génie ! Mouahah !

-Je vais chercher Axelle !

Elle connait mieux les cachettes que moi.

-On se retrouve ici dans 5 minutes !

J'aquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et me met à courir comme une dératée.

Euh… Vous voulez que je récapitule ? En fait, on voulez faire un jeu, et finalement, ça a été le Chat. Puis l'Armée du Chat. Où quand tu es le chat, tu dois te créer une armée. Et là, on intègre Cache-Cache, parce que sinon ça va être trop long. Et faut prendre en compte qu'il faut s'en occuper des deux gamins là ! Donc finalement, moi je vais chercher Axelle, Evans et McDonald, pendant que Potter et Black vont chercher leurs copains bouffons. J'aime bien jouer avec eux ! J'l'ais déjà dis ? Ah ben tant pis hein.

-AXYNOUNET !

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, grogne ma brunette préféré en se cachant derrière ses bouquins.

Depuis quand elle lit Budolare elle ? Ah non, c'est pas Budolare, autant pour moi, c'est Bodelaire. C'est qui lui ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Bah, un livre, elle me répond en fronçant les sourcils devant tant de connerie.

Méchanteuh ! Je ne suis pas conne, juste un peu différente.

.

-Vite !

-Williams, on est déjà en train de courir, soupire Evans à coté de moi.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi hein ? C'est parce qu'un sal cabot est en train de nous courser. Comment il a fait lui pour nous trouver alors que Potter et sa clique on pas réussi ?

Et j'imagine que vous vous demandez aussi pourquoi je suis avec Evans. Ca c'est parce qu'en bonne préfète, elle n'a pas cherché à connaitre les passages, et vu que je ne supporte pas McDonald, j'ai pris Evans sous mon aile et refourguant l'autre à Axelle.

Je sais, je suis ingénieuse.

-Aaaaaaah !

Je crois qu'elle s'est faite attrapé par le vilain molosse.

-Tu vois qu'il fallait aller plus vite Evans !

Mais moi je sauve ma peau.

-Espèce de lâche !

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers ma chère amie.

-Ah non ! Je ne te permets pas, je fais en bougeant mon doigt comme le ferait une mère qui gronde son petit, je ne suis pas une lâche, je suis seulement soucieuse de mon bien-être et solitaire !

Excusez-moi, mais la différence est bien présente !

En plus j'aime pas les chiens.

C'est comme les chats, ça pue de la gueule.

La seule différence c'est que le chien c'est pas que de la gueule.

-Attaque ! Je lance au chien.

J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça.

-Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi Evans. Mais bon, faut bien l'occuper l'cabot.

Le chien me grogne dessus. Il m'en veut parce que je l'ais traité de cabot ? Pauvre chéri !

-Vas chercher ! Je m'exclame en faisant semblant de jeter une balle à l'autre bout du couloir.

Parce qu'en plus de sentir mauvais, c'est très con un clebs.

Mais pas celui-là.

-Aaaaaaaah !

Il m'attaque, il m'attaque !

Aaaaaaah !

-Evans ! Aide-moi !

-Gentil chien.

Vil sorcière !

.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Black ?

Ou plutôt, ou que c'est qu'il est passait Snuffle ? J'ai surnommé le chien Snuffle. Ca lui va bien.

Si ça lui va bien. Sinon ça aurait été Sniffle de toute façon.

-Où est-ce qu'il est Snuffle ?

-Qui ?

Ignorant.

-Bah. Snuffle. Le gros chien tout moche.

-Il n'est pas moche !

-Tu vois que tu sais qui c'est. C'est ton chien ?

-Euh… C'est pas interdit d'avoir un chien quand on est un élève ?

-Sûrement.

-Il est pas à moi alors.

Mauviette. Je suis sûre qu'il est à lui.

-Mauviette.

-T'as dis quoi là ?

-Mauviette.

Aha ! Je me suis entrainée cette semaine, il ne me fait plus peu maintenant ! Aha !

-Tu vas le regretter Williams.

Ouais je sais, je sais.

Je lui souris et retourne vaquer à mes occupations. C'est-à-dire retrouver l'Armée des chats et Evans.

Il m'en faudra du courage.

Mais bon, j'suis à Gryffondor, c'est que j'suis courageuse.

Réfléchissez !

-Petit Poufsouffle, viens ici ! Pitit pitit pitit ! Petit Poufsouffle !

-C'est très dégradant ! S'exclame un blaireau de sixième année.

-Mouais, tout le monde sait que vous êtes une maison poubelle, vous voulez de tout ceux qui ont pas assez de qualités pour les autres maisons. (N.d.A : Herm… Je n'ais rien contre les Poufsouffles. J'aime beaucoup cette maison.)

Le Poufsouffle semble choqué. Il lui en faut peu dites-moi !

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Eh merdre ! C'était un Préfet !

-T'es pas cool !

-Tu rejoins l'armée ! S'exclame le gosse de tout à l'heure.

-Je ne joue pas moi, dit le préfet en repoussant son camarade.

Pauvre gosse, il se fait rejeter.

-Viens avec moi mon p'tit chou, je dis, compatissante.

Je sais, je suis trop gentille.

.

-T'es un chat ! Je m'exclame en sautant sur Potter.

-Je suis attaqué !

-Nan c'est que moi.

-Aaaah ! Je suis attaqué par Williams !

-Bouffon, soupire Axelle.

-Eh Queen ! On t'a pas sonné !

Axelle se met à rougir se terre un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Faut être gentille avec elle, je chuchote à Potty-Potter, c'est déjà un exploit qu'elle soit ici.

-Ca c'est parce que t'as une mauvaise influence sur elle, croit bon de dire Lupin philosophiquement.

Nan mais oh.

Il se croit tout permit lui ?

Tsss.

-Bouffon, je soupire et descendant du dos de Potter.

-Eh !

-C'est pas à toi que je m'adressais Potty-Potter, toi t'es un bon doudou.

Il me sourit de toute ses dents et par agrandir l'armée des matous… Des chats.

-Je ne te permets pas Williams !

-Ah bon ? Moi si, et finalement, n'est-ce pas mon approbation que je souhaite avoir en premier lieu ?

Aha ! J'l'ais mouché là !

-Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là ! Aha !

Je sais, je sais, je suis trop intelligente pour cette bande de lions abrutis.

Axelle se lève et part vers les dortoirs des filles.

-Abrutie, elle grommèle en m'attrapant par le bras au passage.

Ah ben maintenant je fais partis de la bande des lions abrutis.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, rajoute Lupin.

Mais il va se la fermer à un moment ?

Pauvre type.

Je préfère Potter.

Ou Peeves.

Ils sont sympas. Eux !

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Katherine ? Tu deviens sympa avec Potter et tu deviens méchante avec Lupin.

-Et alors ?

-Je veux dire, tu deviens sympa avec Potter. Potter !

-Et alors ? Je répète.

-Laisse tomber, j'vais manger, d'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure pour toi aussi.

-J'peux venir avec toi ?

-Bah… Oui.

Quoi ? Elle était si con ma question ?

.

-Oh non… Non ! Non non non non non ! Pas moyen d'être deux minutes tranquille ! Je suis pas prête en plus ! Trois jours et ça aurait été bon !

-Quesquia ?

-Rien, me répond Axelle en soupirant, tu veux du gâteau au chocolat ? Avant qu'ils arrivent ?

-Qui donc ?

-Bah, qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question Evans, petite préfète parfaite pas si parfaite ! Tu es un mauvais exemple pour les pauvres petits enfants !

-Oh ça va Williams.

-Comment vous connaissez cet endroit ? Demande Pettigrow.

Axelle esquisse un léger sourire et je me crois bon de répondre :

-Si Axelle ici présente pouvait vous répondre, je pense qu'elle dirait qu'elle « a toujours raison ».

-« Pouvait nous répondre » ?

-Je suis une des privilégiés à qui elle daigne faire abstraction de son petit malaise en publique… D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez y aller… Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

-Oh, alors… C'est sûr que vu comme ça. Ta reconnaissance éternelle m'intéresse.

Toujours à voir ce qui l'arrange, elle !

Tsss.

-Vous pouvez rester, dit Axelle.

Là je dis chapeau !

Elle fait des progrès ! Bientôt elle pourra discutayer comme vous et moi ! Enfin, surtout moi.

Ils se regardent l'air de se demander si ça ne va pas leur rendre plus idiot qu'ils sont de trainer avec nous.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas vous abrutir plus que vous l'êtes. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas possible.

-Tu es méchante, ricane Axelle en se calant un peu plus vers moi.

Elle aurait peur que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Je ne sais pas si on va restait longtemps si vous nous traitez comme ça.

-C'est le but, Black.

Axelle échange un regard avec Evans et se lève pour s'assoir à coté d'elle.

-Eh ! Je m'exclame. Ne me dis pas que tu préfère Préfète-Parfaite à moi quand même ?

Elle hausse les épaules et commence à parler avec Evans.

J'en reviens pas.

-Traîtresse !

-Mange Katherine, ça va refroidir.

-J'l'aime bien elle, dit Black.

Axy, pardon, Axelle, lui sourit.

-Traîtresse !

-Katherine, ça fait 5 ans que j'essaye de m'adresser verbalement aux Gryffondors de mon année, fallait bien que j'y arrive un jour ?

Oui, vu sous cet angle...


	9. Chapitre 9

-YATAAA ! Je m'exclame en sautant sur une cinquième année de Gryffondor.

D'un autre coté, dans la salle commune, je me vois mal tomber sur un Serdaigle…

Ca serait louche, avouez.

-Aïe !

Oh ça va, j'l'ais décoiffé à la limite.

-Oh ça va ! Un coup de peigne et c'est ok !

Elle grogne quelque chose comme quoi j'suis une idiote ou un truc dans le genre et se relève le plus dignement possible.

Manqué !

T'as l'air super cruche comme ça.

Et je dis pas ça juste parce que je t'aime pas.

Mais ça joue un peu quand même.

Faut dire que je t'aime pas du tout.

Pas autant que McDonald mais bon.

Ca va être difficile de battre McDonald.

Elle a quand même placé la barre super haut.

J'veux dire niveau emmerdement de ses camarades de dortoir. Parce que quand même, McDonald, elle bat des records magnifiques ! Magnifique !

-J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu deviens un cracheur de boule de poil !

Elle fait une grimace dégoutée et part à l'autre bout de la salle commune. On dirait presque qu'elle veut m'éviter.

C'est le fait qu'un chat crache des boules de poils qui l'agace ?

Parce qu'on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais un chat reste un chat !

Et qu'est ce que ça fait un chat ? Il crache des boules de poils ! Et pis c'est tout !

-Axelle ? T'es un chat ?

Elle me répond pas. Je n'en reviens pas !

-QUEEEEEEEN !

-Elle est sortit y a dix minutes espèce d'imbécile !

Aaaah, voilà qui explique tout.

Je rêve ou il vient de me traiter d'imbécile ?

-Mais vas te faire voir Benott !

'Spèce de con.

Non mais oh !

.

-Coucou ! Fait une voix dans mon dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ?

-Diamon ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Elsa.

-J'vais m'en passer.

-Tu pourrais me présenter les Maraudeurs ?

Je savais que ce jour arriverait… Je vais être reconnu comme amie de ces imbéciles ! Monde cruel !

Je vais me faire agresser par ces dindes qui leurs courent après !

Help ! Help ! Help !

-Non.

Voilà pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor.

Je suis courageuse.

Et très con.

Comme un Gryffondor.

Je savais que je n'avais pas été envoyé là-bas par hasard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Mais… Mais…

-Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer quand même ?

-Je me vengerai Williams.

-Bouuuh, j'ai peur !

.

-Bonjour Williams.

Oooh ! Rosier ! Génial !

-Salut Rosier ! Comment vas-tu ?

Aha ! Mon courage légendaire de Gryffondor !

-Bien bien bien, et toi ?

Bon, j'ai le choix entre, me barrer illico-presto parce qu'il sent le coup fourré lui, ou, taper la discut' avec ce serpent venimeux avec le risque de me choper une malédiction.

-Ca peut aller. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Autant être directe.

-Rien…

Oui, ça, c'est un «Rien » qui veut dire « Quelque chose ».

-Mais encore ?

-Diamon est une trainée.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien Rosier. Tout le monde est au courant.

-Je veux lui faire payer d'avoir envoutée Welbert.

C'est qui lui ?

-Fais donc Rosier. Fais donc.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Williams… Tu vas m'aider.

Ah non ! Ca. Jamais !

-Je crois que je vais y aller, je fais en souriant nerveusement.

.

-ON A GAGNÉ ! Bravo Potter !

-Bravo Williams !

Maintenant, on a plus de jeu.

C'est triste la vie.

-Williams ? Il faut que tu viennes dans le dortoir. TOUT DE SUITE !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Evans ?

-Dépêches-toi !

Je fronce les sourcils et la suis jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

-Oh Merlin !

Mes… Mes affaires ! Elles ont disparus !

-J'ai trouvé ton armoire comme ça. Les portes et les tiroirs étaient vidés et ouverts.

-DIAMON ! Sale petite peste ! Vil lionne ! 'Spèce de conne !

-Diamon n'est pas là.

-Je vais la tuer !

D'un autre coté, c'est pas comme si je l'avais pas cherché. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. C'est une fille de mon dortoir !

-Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes affaires, d'accord ?

-Oui… Merci.

.

-Katherine, Lily. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Où est Diamon ?

-Oh. C'est une question existentielle que tu me pose là. Je n'ais pas toutes les réponses. D'ailleurs, qui suis-je réellement ?

-Tu me fais un peu peur Axelle.

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, je glisse à Evans avec un sourire moqueur.

-Diamon est sortit de la salle commune il y a quinze minutes. Elle doit être loin maintenant.

Génial ! Un nouveau jeu !

-COURSE POURSUITE ! Je crie en levant le poing.

-Ouais !

-Chers lions, votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est de traquer et retrouver Elsa Diamon !... Vous pouvez la torturer si ça vous fait plaisir.

-Williams !

-C'est parti ! Lance deux premières années en se précipitant dans les couloirs à la recherche de cette si gentille Diamon.

-Vous devez la retrouver avant ce soir. Et comme l'on si bien dit nos petits camarades. C'eeeest Parti !

.

-Immonde cloporte ! Reviens ici et rend moi mes affaires !

-Jamais !

Je l'ais trouvé ! Je l'ais trouvé !

Vive moi ! Je suis la meilleure !

-DIAMON !

Non non non, ce n'était pas moi, c'était Rosier. Oh, y a Regie avec lui. Je lui fais coucou en passant ou pas ?

Non, ce ne serait pas très prudent. J'ai cas juste sourire, Rosier va croire que c'est un sourire machiavélique.

Faut pas croire, mais il est pas malin-malin Rosier.

Regie au moins, il est mignon.

Non pas qu'il a que ça. Il est pas con non plus. Laissez tomber, vous ne comprenez pas…

De toute façon, tout les Black sont cons.

-DIAMON ! Je hurle à mon tout.

Je me suis alliée avec des Serpentards pour traquer une Gryffondor de mon année et de mon dortoir.

-J'l'ais ! J'l'ais !

-Bravo Black. C'était tellement difficile, railla Elsa.

Je m'avance d'un pas chaloupé vers cette chère Diamon.

-Salut… Tu as deux personnes à dos… Où sont mes affaires ?!

-Et tu dois payer pour mon ce stupide Welbert !

-Pourquoi tu veux le venger s'il est stupide ?

-Parce qu'il m'empêche de dormir.

-Comme McDonald, nous nous exclamons Diamon et moi.

Rosier fait un sourire carnassier à Diamon et l'emmène vers les cachots.

-Il va la violer ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Ils sont où tes copains ?

-T'as envie de les voir ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Tu veux te promener ?

-Dans les cachots ?

-Bah…

-Okey.

Silence gêné.

Vous croyez que ça va faire comme avec Evans et Potter et qu'on va se sauter dessus ?

Ce serait bête.

Ou cool, ça dépend du point de vue.

-Un bisou ? Je quémande en souriant comme une gamine.

.

- Et comment ça s'est fini ?

-J'ai toujours pas mes affaires, mais une belle vengeance.

.

-Enfin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

-Eh bah dis rien !

-On s'calme Pettigrow ! T'as pas envie d'un ennemi quand même ?

-Arrête Williams ! On part de Poudlard dans un mois, t'aurais pas envie d'être sympa ? Juste un petit mois, qu'on soit ami ?

C'est qu'elle aurait presque raison cette Evans !

Je m'assois à coté de Pettigrow et lui souri.

Je crois que je lui fais peur…

Je fronce les sourcils, me penche vers lui et crie :

-BOUH !

-Aaaaaaaaaah !

Et là, franche rigolade mes amis. Je me fends la poire comme pas possible. J'adore ce gosse.

Bon, il est aussi âgé que moi mais bon.

-T'es chiante Williams ! J'ai fais tomber la confiture !

-Ouais, mais ça, c'est parce que t'es pas doué de tes mains Potter.

-Na na na !

Puéril.

-Gamin.

-Gamine !

-Na na na !

Je lui envoie ma tartine à la gueule.

Non mais oh !

Je me fais respecter moi.

-WILLIAMS !

-Cours Katherine ! Cours !

Ooooh, Axelle reprend mes expressions…

C'est chou !

Faudrait que je pense à courir non ?

Avec le temps, j'ai bien appris !

.

-Tu connais Aycieus Williams ?

-Je crois en avoir déjà entendu parler.

-C'était un sang-pur très puissant !

-Tu veux me convaincre que ce n'est pas si grave que ta mère était une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

-Excuse-moi.

-Je… Eumh… Tu es… Tu es excusée… Bisou ?

.

-Romaaaaane !

S'en suivit une course poursuite entre moi et une gamine de douze ans.

On rejoue à chat.

Je m'ennuyais.

-Au secooours ! Kate veut m'attraper !

Elle court vite en plus !

Et c'est ainsi que l'élève à dépassé le maître…

J'en ais la larme à l'œil !

Enfin… Je reste quand même la plus rapide !

-Je t'ais eu ! Aha !

Certains laissent gagner les enfants. Pas moi.

Il faut qu'ils apprennent la vie, ces petits !

.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Je hurle les yeux exorbités.

Si la préféte parfaite s'y met, on est pas rendu.

-C'est quoi c'bordel ?! Je continue, toujours en hurlant.

Je fais peur aux premières années... Cool !

-Même moi quand je suis énervée je fais pas ça !

Faut croire que ça les amuse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

Une cinquième année se lève fébrilement et pars se réfugier dans les dortoirs.

-LÂCHE ! Crie une autre cinquième année, vers qui je me tourne.

-Toi !

Elle lève la tête et cligne des yeux tellement de fois qu'elle donne l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir.

Ah, c'était pas qu'une impression. Elle s'est vraiment évanouit en fait.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Lupin ?

-Oui ?

-Où est Axelle ?

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je lui demande à lui. Eh bien c'est parce que je ne vois pas où peut être Evans. Et que c'est les seuls qui peuvent le savoir.

-Elle est partit dans les dortoirs quand tu as commencé à crier.

-Merci !

Au moment où je commence à monter les escaliers, je sens la tension se dissiper. Ils sont z'arbs à avoir peur de moi comme ça. Je suis un gentil petit agneau !

Mais c'est vraieuh !

-Queen ?

-Je lis, Katherine.

-'M'en fous !

-Entre... Elle soupire.


	10. Chapitre 10

Oh oh.

McGo.

J'suis mal barrée.

-Miss Williams ? Pourquoi avez-vous des bombabouses dans les poches ?

Euh…

Faut que je trouve une excuse…

-Parce que…

Quitte à impliquer quelques-uns de mes camarades…

-Oui Miss Williams ?

-C'est pas moi ! C'est Emy McDonald !

J'suis trop conne… J'aurais du prendre Potter ou Black ! Eux c'est des suspects idéals.

-Vous êtes collée, salle des trophées avec Rusard, jeudi à 18H.

J'aquiesce et retourne à la salle commune en soupirant.

-Vielle pie, je grommèle.

-Qu'avez-vous dis ?

-R…Rien !

Ca s'appelle de l'intimidation ça madame ! Je vais me plaindre ! A Dumbledore !

Demain soir. Là, je suis crevée.

.

-Vous êtes mignons comme ça.

-Eh !

-Quoi ? Vous savez, c'est normal, à votre âge, vous commencez à apprendre vos orienta…

-Par pitié, tais-toi !

-En tout cas, bravo, vous êtes un exemple pour nous tous ! Cette idylle Inter-Maison c'est…

-Williams ! Barre-toi !

-Oh, ça va Linnonson ! Ton homosexualité ne devrait pas te déranger ! Et je suis très tolérante…

-On est collé ! Grogne le Serpentard de sixième année.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru voir…

-Par une potion qui à mal tourné Williams ! Une potion ! Y a vraiment que toi pour dire des conneries aussi énormes !

Je lui fous une gifle et prend une expression choquée.

-Nan mais oh ! T'as vu comment tu m'parles ?

Oh, j'ai oublié le « 'Spèce de con. », toujours ponctuer ses phrases ! Toujours !

.

C'est à croire qu'elle veut mourir. De ma main qui plus est ! Cette fille doit être maso. Je n'ais trouvé que cette explication.

-TA GUEULE MCDONALD !

Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Je peux pas pioncer cinq minutes ?

-Arrête Williams ! Emy stresse pour les A. S. P. I. Cs

-Bah qu'elle stresse en silence !

Je leur envoie mon oreiller et me met à grogner. La féminité est en moi…

-Pas possible ça… 'Peut pas dormir… Bande de piaf… ASPICs à la noix…

-Ferme-là Williams, j'essaye de dormir ! Soupire Diamon en réajustant son oreiller.

Non mais j'en reviens pas ! Ca fait deux heures que McDonald pleure et c'est MOI qui la réveille ?!

Je crois qu'elle n'a pas digéré le fait que je l'ais livré à un Serpentard en soif de vengeance.

De toute façon elle a tout ce qu'elle méritait !

Et puis bon, je voulais juste pas me salir les mains.

…

Elle va arrêter de chialer oui ?!

-'Pas possible ça… Grrrrmphf…

.

-T'as l'air fatigué, dit Axelle en me prenant la confiture d'abricot des mains.

De toute façon j'aime pas ça la confiture d'abricot.

-Nan sans blague ? C'est le fait que c'est la troisième tartine qui je fais tomber et ma tête de zombie ?

-McDonald ? Elle propose.

-Ouais... On a Histoire de la Magie aujourd'hui ? Que je pionce un peu.

-Non. Par contre, on a Métamorphose… Bonne chance !

Ca me fait penser… J'ai pas ma retenue ce soir moi ?

Monde injuste !

Je pourrais pas dormir ce soir non plus !

Monde injuste !

Et j'ai même pas de compagnie !

Monde… Bon, ça c'est pas si mal… Il vaut mieux être seul que bien accompagné !

J'aurais pu tomber sur Dolohov… Lui, il est collé toutes les semaines ! Pire que les Maraudeurs… D'un autre coté, la magie noire, c'est pas très bien vu à Poudlard.

Et ça s'comprend.

C'est pas marrant de se recevoir des maléfices cuisants de tout les cotés.

Et en plus on ne peut soigner la magie noire, que par la magie noire.

Autant dire qu'on est pas sorti des Trois Balais !

'M'enfin bref.

.

-EH eh eh !

-Quoi ?

-Rien du tout ! Aha !

-T'es chiant Potter.

-Ouais je sais.

J'hausse un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu vois que tu peux être sympa quand tu veux.

-Mouais… Bah c'est fait mal au bras d'être sympa !

-Meuh non ! Tu dis ça parce que t'es en colère ! Plaisante Axelle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je vous ais déjà dis que je préférais quand elle sortait pas de son dortoir ?

Non ? Bah je vous le dis maintenant.

-Combien de temps avant les ASPICs ? Je fais à McDonald qui passe devant nous.

Et elle se remet à pleurer. Dans quelques heures, je vais surement dire que j'ai fais la plus grosse betise de ma vie. Mais pour l'instant, je profite ! Je suis méchante… Aha ! La bonne blague. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique ! La gentillesse et générosité même ! Je ne suis qu'amour et compassion ! Quoiqu'en dise Evans !

-T'es méchante, s'indigne Axelle avant d'exploser de rire.

Finalement, je l'aime bien comme ça.

.

-Vous êtes en retard jeune fille !

Nan tu crois ?

-Désolée professeur.

-Dépéchez-vous !

-Vielle pie, je grommèle en m'avançant vers Rusard.

Contre mon gré hein !

J'ai pas envie de le voir lui.

Quoique qu'entre McGo et le concierge, mon cœur balance…

Le chat est comprit ?

Parce que je l'aime encore moins cette teigne !

C'est à cause d'elle que je me suis chopée sept retenue l'année dernière.

Vous avez remarqué, j'ai été sage ces deux dernières années.

Comme une image moldue !

Vous la connaissiez pas cette expression hein ? C'est ma mère qui me l'a apprise !

.

-Vous pouvez y aller ?

-Pour de vrai ? Je babille, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Allez-vous-en !

Je ne vais pas me le faire dire deux fois !

.

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil en face du feu de cheminée, une couverture sur moi et un chocolat chaud à la main (N.d.A : Petit clin d'œil à hastuyio-chan, mais bon, elle papote pas avec Lily et McDonald ! C'est déjà ça xD), on est bien ici en fait. Au calme, au chaud.

Bon, ça sera moins calme dans vingt minutes quand tout le monde va se lever pour commencer cette dure journée.

Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie !

N'ais-je tant vécue que pour cette infamie ?

Vous avez bien deviné, c'est l'heure des ASPICs, et je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir… Ca… Ca me stresse ? Serait-ce parce que j'ai peur de ne pas les avoir que je n'ais pas dormi de la nuit ?... Non ! Impossible ! Je suis Katherine Williams ! Ce genre de chose de m'atteint pas… Je ne suis pas McDonald !

Et ce n'est pas l'heure des remises en question non plus !

Je vais dormir un peu… Ca me rendra les idées plus claires… Ce sera mieux, beaucoup mieux !

.

-Bonjour !

Je me réveille en sursaut et toise Evans de bas-en-haut.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Sept heures ! Tu as dormi ici ?

Pour le peu que j'ai dormi…

-Ouais, problème ?

-Non, non ! Je te laisse.

Elle est bizarre ce matin Evans.

.

-Quesquia ?

-Tu as pleuré ?

-Eumh… Non… J'crois pas.

-Tu ne « crois pas ».

-Ouais.

-D'habitude tu m'aurais répondu « qu'une Williams ne pleure jamais ».

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sort.

Je déteste quand je suis à court de mots !

-Oh toi, tu as un problème !

Nan, tu crois ?

-Viens avec moi !

Oh je le sens mal ! Très mal !

Si ça s'trouve on va faire une thérapie…

J'AI PAS ENVIE DE FAIRE UNE THERAPIE !

Je suis très bien dans ma tête moi !

Très très bien !

Très très très bien !

Laissez-donc ma tête tranquille !

Je vais très très très très bien !

Trop bien.

Je vais très très très très mal !

Ca va pas être possible là !

-On est où ?

-A l'infirmerie ma chère.

Qu'est ce que je disais moi !

Elle est folle cette fille !

-Arrête de grogner Katherine. C'était soit Pomfresh, soit j'allais directement voir Slughorn pour qu'il me file des potions calmantes !

Elle va me faire boire des potions calmantes ?

Elle veut me droguer !

Help ! Help ! Help !

Katherine l'agent secret est revenue ! Faut que j'me barre le plus rapidement possible !

.

Merlin ! Mais ces examens c'est… Mais pourquoi ? Bande de monstres monstrueux !

-Oh Merlin ! Même les Serdaigles trouvent que c'est difficile.

Aaah ! Si même Axelle s'y met ! C'est que c'est vraiment grave.

.

J'ai surpris une conversation forte étonnante aujourd'hui !

Entre cette chère Axelle Queen et ce cher Remus Lupin.

« -Ne me demande pas pourquoi je le sais, je le sais, c'est comme ça !

-Mais…

-Je sais tout ! Et la nuit, la Forêt Interdite se révèle très intéressante !

-Oh Merlin…

-Je n'dirai rien. Ma bonne conscience m'en empêche.

-Eumh… Eh bien, mer… Merci. »

Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Comment ça non ?

Mais vous vous demandez même pas ce qu'elle sait ?

Moi je vais faire ma petite enquête !

Ca me distraira !

.

-J'ai tout ratééééééééééé ! Se lamente Evans dans les bras de son cher et tendre.

Oh ça va hein ! Moi je peux avoir tout raté, mais elle ! Quand même ! Au pire elle a un E !

-Arrête de geindre Evans ! J'en ais ras-le-bol ! Y a des gens qui peuvent vraiment avoir tout raté ! Tout tu les as haut-la-main tes ASPICs, avec les félicitations du public ! Alors ta gueule, et laisse moi lire tranquillement !

La vraie phrase serait « Laisse moi faire semblant de lire tranquillement », mais bon.

Elle a une expression entre l'incrédulité, la compassion et l'énervement.

Ca lui fait une tête bizarre.

Elle doit hésiter entre le blanc et le rouge parce qu'elle est en train de virer au rose.

Ce qui me ramène à ma thèse de troisième année. Le rose ne lui va pas au teint !

-Tu es sûre que ça va Williams ?

-Arrêtez de me demander ça !... Je vais prendre l'air !

.

Ils sortent ensemble ! Ils sortent ensembleuh !

Mouahahahahah ! Je l'savais !

« Et là vous me suppliez à genoux, mais dis-nous Katherine, dis-le nous par pitié ! »

Et moi, âme charitable, je vous explique.

Ma générosité est sans faille !

Je partais prendre l'air, tranquillement, et je les ais vu, main dans la main. Je crois que je n'ais jamais vu autant de niaiserie dans le regard d'Axelle.

C'est presque écœurant.

Presque.

C'est plus mignon qu'autre chose en fait.

Mais je ne suis pas une grande romantique non plus…

-Je l'savais ! Je m'écrie en sautant sur son dos.

Ce qui a au moins le mérite de la surprendre.

Pour une fois qu'elle m'entend pas arriver. J'en profite !

-Et tu savais quoi ?

-Que vous sortiez ensemble !

-Katherine, ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes se tiennent la main que…

-Ta ta ta ! Tu sortiras tes bobards à d'autres !


	11. Excuses de l'auteure

Bon, alors voilà, je m'excuse, vraiment je suis désolé ! Je comptais sur le week-end pour écrire mon nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai dû m'occuper de mes cousins toute la journée et le soir de vendredi et samedi. Donc pour l'instant, j'ai écris DEUX phrases. Deux ! Je suis désolé, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir si vous voulez, je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre avant le 18 Mars. Promis j'essaye, et je compte bien y arriver ! Foi de Linaewenn, vous aurez ce chapitre !

Alors, pour me faire pardonner, voici la fiche d'identité de Katherine, comme ça, ça vous fait une petite compensation.

.

Katherine Kiara Williams.

Née le 17 Janvier 1960, à 22h57 exactement.

Fille unique d'Armand Williams /cracmol d'ascendance sang-pur\ et d'Elise Degéron /née-moldue\.

Katherine est anglaise et compte déménager en Bulgarie pour se rapprocher de sa famille. (Vous l'avez découvert dans le chapitre 5) Et espère trouver une maison pas très loin de chez son oncle et sa tante, Kiara Derson, née Williams. Qui ont deux enfants avec qui Katherine à passer son enfance, Cassandre, âgée de 20 ans, et Jack, âgé de 15 ans (Presque 16 soit dit en passant…).

Sa mère était chargée de s'occuper d'animaux magiques et en est morte alors Katherine n'avait que neuf ans.

Son père était vendeur sur le Chemin de Traverse et a été assassiné par un mangemort alors que Katherine avait 15 ans.

Elle vit actuellement dans l'ancienne maison de son père avec sa belle-mère.

Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus-verts et à un physique assez banal.

Elle est plutôt associable et arrogante, mais tout va bien, elle se soigne… -Herm…-

Elle n'est pas très assidue et n'a pas vraiment de facilité en cours, bien qu'elle ait de bonnes notes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, forces du mal qu'elle a d'ailleurs apprit à se méfier et à détester plus que quiconque.

Elle n'a pas d'animal de compagnie, quand elle doit envoyer du courrier, elle empreinte les hiboux de l'école.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Voilà ! C'est fini ! "Enfin !" dirons certains. "Déjà ?" dirons d'autres. Moi, je ne dirais rien, à part que ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur.**

**Parce que voilà. Je m'y suis habituée, à la connerie de Kate ! Je l'aimais bien ! Elle était marrante.**

**Et puis, cette fiction était tellement légère que j'arrivais à enchainer chapitre sur chapitre quand je m'y mettais vraiment !**

**Enfin bref... Je ne vais pas m'éterniser.**

**Qui sait, peut être que la grande sensible que je suis va pleurer.**

**Ou pas.**

**Alors pour ce dernier chapitre, je voulais remercier TOUT mes lecteurs ! 2600, c'est peu, je sais, mais ça m'a fait tellement plaisir quand j'ai vu que cette fic' à dépassé la barre des 2000. Alors voilà. Je vous remercie, de tout mon coeur.**

**Merci à mes followers :** Bonilia, DolldominationX, Eanwenn, LilyGubi, Loanne, Lyne Stevens, MiaWolff, Philoutubs, Roselia001, hatsuiyo-chan et pataaate.

**A ceux qui ont ajouté ma fanfic' à leur favoris :** Claire-de-plume, Eanwenn (déjà citée), Loanne (déjà citée), hatsuiyo-chan (déjà citée), pataaate (déjà cité) et silly heart.

**Et sourtout, un grand merci à mes revieweuses** (qui sont surement aussi dans les catégories d'avant (x )! : Rose-Eliade, Linnea Black, hatsuiyo-chan (qui, soit dit en passant a réussi à un avoir un total de 11 reviews ! Pour 19 chapitre. Et ça, c'est non-negligeable ! Bravo :3), Noura, Yasmine (T'es trois fois dans les remerciements, t'as vu ? :D), Marie, Roselia001 (Tu sais quoi ? J'avais presque oubliée tes 8 magnifiques reviews. Presque.), Guest, Lyne Stevens, L.I.E, Gwen. SG, Nara et Amand'ArtS'Creation (Une Réunionnaise !)

**Bien sûr, il reste l'épilogue, mais je ne peux pas dire que ce sera une suite. Ce sera presque totalement détaché du reste. Un peu plus noir. Un peu plus triste.**

**C'est certain que là, c'est un très long message de présentation. Mais je vous promet un autre loooong message ^^**

_/Ce chapitre est plus long que les cinq précedents. Pour marquer le coup !\_

Disclaimer : Pratiquemment rien est à moi, tout est à l'exceptionnelle, la fantastique, l'extraordinaire, la magnifique, la fabuleuse, la merveilleuse, l'unique, our queen Ô combien adorée, JK Rowling.

* * *

-Tu viens avec nous ? Me propose Potter en souriant.

C'est marrant, j'aurais jamais cru que cette scène aurait lieu un jour…

J'veux dire, j'ai des conversations civilisées avec Potter, je m'ouvre aux gens, je leur souris.

Changement radical !

J'aurais quand même mis sept ans… Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

-Où ?

-On va se balader, faire les dernières révisions.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que c'est pas si mal d'être sympa avec les gens…

-Avec plaisir !

.

-Lily ?

Evans me regarde avec une expression choquée au visage. Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois depuis notre première année que je l'appelle « Lily », y a de quoi s'étonner.

-Euh… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide, je n'ais jamais été très douée en potions et vu que tu es un petit génie…

Là, je dois avouer que je m'étonne moi-même.

Je sais ! C'est Axelle qui m'a droguée !

Vile lionne !

-Bien sûr, elle me répond en souriant.

.

Je crois que je suis nostalgique… Oui, ça doit être ça… Parce qu'il ne reste que quelques jours avant que… Que je…

Laissez-tomber…

J'vais me ressaisir.

.

Merlin ! Mais ces examens c'est… Mais pourquoi ? Bande de monstres monstrueux !

-Oh Merlin ! Même les Serdaigles trouvent que c'est difficile.

Aaah ! Si même Axelle s'y met ! C'est que c'est vraiment grave.

.

J'ai surpris une conversation forte étonnante aujourd'hui !

Entre cette chère Axelle Queen et ce cher Remus Lupin.

« -Ne me demande pas pourquoi je le sais, je le sais, c'est comme ça !

-Mais…

-Je sais tout ! Et la nuit, la Forêt Interdite se révèle très intéressante !

-Oh Merlin…

-Je n'dirai rien. Ma bonne conscience m'en empêche.

-Eumh… Eh bien, mer… Merci. »

Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Comment ça non ?

Mais vous vous demandez même pas ce qu'elle sait ?

Moi je vais faire ma petite enquête !

Ca me distraira !

.

-J'ai tout ratééééééééééé ! Se lamente Evans dans les bras de son cher et tendre.

Oh ça va hein ! Moi je peux avoir tout raté, mais elle ! Quand même ! Au pire elle a un E !

-Arrête de geindre Evans ! J'en ais ras-le-bol ! Y a des gens qui peuvent vraiment avoir tout raté ! Tout tu les as haut-la-main tes ASPICs, avec les félicitations du public ! Alors ta gueule, et laisse moi lire tranquillement !

La vraie phrase serait « Laisse moi faire semblant de lire tranquillement », mais bon.

Elle a une expression entre l'incrédulité, la compassion et l'énervement.

Ca lui fait une tête bizarre.

Elle doit hésiter entre le blanc et le rouge parce qu'elle est en train de virer au rose.

Ce qui me ramène à ma thèse de troisième année. Le rose ne lui va pas au teint !

-Tu es sûre que ça va Williams ?

-Arrêtez de me demander ça !... Je vais prendre l'air !

.

Ils sortent ensemble ! Ils sortent ensembleuh !

Mouahahahahah ! Je l'savais !

« Et là vous me suppliez à genoux, mais dis-nous Katherine, dis-le nous par pitié ! »

Et moi, âme charitable, je vous explique.

Ma générosité est sans faille !

Je partais prendre l'air, tranquillement, et je les ais vu, main dans la main. Je crois que je n'ais jamais vu autant de niaiserie dans le regard d'Axelle.

C'est presque écœurant.

Presque.

C'est plus mignon qu'autre chose en fait.

Mais je ne suis pas une grande romantique non plus…

-Je l'savais ! Je m'écrie en sautant sur son dos.

Ce qui a au moins le mérite de la surprendre.

Pour une fois qu'elle m'entend pas arriver. J'en profite !

-Et tu savais quoi ?

-Que vous sortiez ensemble !

-Katherine, ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes se tiennent la main que…

-Ta ta ta ! Tu sortiras tes bobards à d'autres !

.

-Tu viens avec nous ? Me propose Potter en souriant.

C'est marrant, j'aurais jamais cru que cette scène aurait lieu un jour…

J'veux dire, j'ai des conversations civilisées avec Potter, je m'ouvre aux gens, je leur souris.

Changement radical !

J'aurais quand même mis sept ans… Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

-Où ?

-On va se balader, faire les dernières révisions.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que c'est pas si mal d'être sympa avec les gens…

-Avec plaisir !

.

-Lily ?

Evans me regarde avec une expression choquée au visage. Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois depuis notre première année que je l'appelle « Lily », y a de quoi s'étonner.

-Euh… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide, je n'ais jamais été très douée en potions et vu que tu es un petit génie…

Là, je dois avouer que je m'étonne moi-même.

Je sais ! C'est Axelle qui m'a droguée !

Vile lionne !

-Bien sûr, elle me répond en souriant.

.

Je crois que je suis nostalgique… Oui, ça doit être ça… Parce qu'il ne reste que quelques jours avant que… Que je…

Laissez-tomber…

J'vais me ressaisir.

-Ca va ? Me chuchote Axelle en remarquant que je tremble comme une feuille.

-N… Non.

-Viens, on va prendre l'air avant d'aller en Potions.

Elle m'entraîne dans le parc de Poudlard et je m'écroule sur le banc, tentant tant bien que mal de respirer correctement et de retrouver une teinte de visage plus… Ou moins… Zombiesque ?

-Calme-toi Katherine. Ca va bien se passer. Ce ne sont que des petits examens de rien du tout !

On aurait pu croire que quand tout va mal je me met à hurler et tout casser. Mais non, moi mon truc, c'est de blêmir, de trembler et de pleurer ! Comme… Comme McDonald ! Oh Merlin ! C'est affreux ! Je viens de me comparer à McDonald ! Eurk !

Axelle me sourit et me dit quelque chose comme « Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant », j'acquiesce et la suit vers les cachots.

-Vu que tu n'avais pas été très contente quand je t'ais emmené à l'infirmerie, je te propose, une petite potion fabriquée par mes soins, calmant les nerfs et stimulant le cerveau ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Ca va les ch'villes ?

-Okey, je soupire en avalant tout d'un trait.

.

Je fais coucou à Mellay –ma camarade de dortoir-, assise en face de moi et elle me sourit anxieusement. Il ne reste plus que Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et plus d'examens. Fini ! Finish ! Finito !

J'ai un peu mal au cœur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir cet ASPIC, c'est que je dois avoir peur que ça se termine.

Je reprends un peu mes esprits et souri à chaque personne qui tourne la tête vers moi.

Je me ramolli dites-moi !

C'est l'émotion.

C'est pas pour moi ce genre de truc !

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me remet au travail.

Commencer à pleurer pour un rien à 18 ans. Ce serait bête. J'ai tellement bien commencé !

.

Deux heures que je suis dans le même compartiment qu'Axelle Queen, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Emy McDonald et il n'y a toujours pas eu de morts ! Même pas de blessés ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Bon, on est un petit peu serré, mais Lily est sur les genoux de Potter et je suis actuellement assise par terre, en train de jouer, pardon, de battre Black aux échecs version sorcier.

Autant dire que même si moi je suis déjà super nulle, lui, il est... Voilà quoi.

Je fais un sourire triomphant et m'exclame :

-Echec. Et mat ! Aha !

Au moins, il est moins mauvais perdant que Potter.

C'est déjà ça dirons-nous.

-Partie de bataille explosive ? Je propose en retournant à ma place sur la banquette.

Ils aquiesçent tous en souriant, et je sors mon jeu de carte.

Je sens que ça va être une magnifique journée.

.

-Je pense que c'est l'heure des adieux… Je commence en soufflant nerveusement.

Lily –J'aurais mis sept ans quand même…- me prend dans ces bras et pleure sur mon épaule. Je pense qu'elle va pas me lacher… Un pied-de-biche s'il vous plait !

-Lily chérie. Tu vas finir par l'étouffer.

-Je… Désolée Williams, dit Evans en reniflant.

Je lui souris et baisse la tête en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle demande.

-Tu vas réussir à me faire pleurer.

Ce qui fait rire James. Oui je l'appelle James ! Problème ?

Je relève la tête et lui envoie un regard qui se veut noir et méchant.

Mais bon.

On a pas toujours c'qu'on veut dans la vie !

-Allez, viens-là !

Je lève les yeux en l'air d'un air faussement ennuyé et pars me réfugier dans ses bras.

Vous croyez que sa chemise est absorbante ?

Parce que là j'vais me mettre à chialer.

-Williams, tu pleures ?

-Comme une madeleine ! Je dis en riant.

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et essuie une larme d'un revers de manche.

-Black ?

-Même pas en rêve ma grande !

-Gamin ! Je m'exclame en riant.

-Gamine !

-Tu vas me manquer, 'spèce de con, je lui dis après lui avoir sauter dans les bras.

-Toi aussi, 'spèce de…

-Même pas en rêve Black.

-Vous aussi. Je fais à Pettigrow et Lupin. Mais moins.

Le tact même !

-Je rigole ! Voyons ! Je m'exclame en les prenant par les épaules.

J'ai dépassé le stade de la sympathie là ! C'est de la charité !

-Axelle.

Elle me sourie bizarrement.

-Toi aussi tu vas énormément me manquer ! Je lui dis.

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains, avant de me prendre à son tour dans ses bras et me répondre :

-Toi aussi Katherine, tu es la meilleure amie qu'une jeune fille telle que moi ais pu trouver.

Très touchant !

-McDonald… Tu es été… Supportable !

-Merci ! Et toi, très… divertissante !

On explose de rire puis reviens finalement à ma place initiale, près de mes valises, et leur souffle.

-Vous avez fait partie intégrante de ma vie… Vous allez énormément ma manquer. Je ne vous oublierai jamais !

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai.


	13. Epilogue

**Hello dear readers !**

**How are you ?**

**Me ? Oh. I'm tired and also a little sad.**

Et vous vous dites, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi j'ai pas continuer ma présentation en anglais ?

Peut être parce que j'ai peur de massacrer vos yeux avec mon anglais approximatif, ou peut être parce que vous n'auriez rien compris (Ce qui revient un peu au même, je vous l'accorde.)

Peut être. Ou pas.

**Là ! C'est vraiment fini ! Plus jamais Katherine reviendra ! Elle restera enfermer dans 143 pages Microsoft Word (Ca fait pas beaucoup pour 19 chapitres + un épilogue...), murer dans son silence et dans mes souvenirs...**

**Il y a de quoi tomber dans le mélodrame !**

**Non ?**

**Ah, vous savez quoi ? J'ai compté, et cette fanfction a... 99 jours ! C'est pour ça que je poste l'épilogue aujourd'hui. Parce que ça fait exactement 99 jours pour 19 chapitres + 1 épilogue :D C'est bien hein ? D'habitude les auteurs ils mettent plus de temps... Je sais ce que je dis...**

**Eh ! Demain, c'est Pâques, et mon cousin de 4 ans va me réveiller à 8h30, et comment dire... Vive la vie ? Au moins, je mangerai du chocolat pour le p'tit jéj' :D**

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir cent cinquante ans.**

**Une petite précision, dans cet épilogue, nous sommes en 1979.**

**Je vous laisse, je vais ruminer dans mon coin. Ah ! Au fait, ne faites pas comme le chapitre 19, laissez moi au moins une review (x**

**Parce que c'est le dernier chapitre de tout les temps pour cette fanfiction et que je vais être très triste sans des au revoirs dignent de ce nom !**

**Keur ! :3**

**[Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de l'épilogue, j'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir baclé...]**

Disclaimer : Pratiquemment rien est à moi. Tout est à la magnifique et fantastique JK Rowling.

* * *

**Epilogue** **:**

PDV : Externe.

Katherine se dépêche d'entrer aux Trois–Balais. Elle a rendez-vous.

Avec qui me direz-vous. Maiss soyez donc un peu patients ! Vous aurez la réponse bien assez tôt !

-Tu es en retard, constate le jeune homme alors qu'elle s'assoit face à lui.

-Je reviens à peine de mes vacances en Bulgarie. Tu m'étonnes que je sois en retard !

-Tu m'as l'air stressée.

-Je… Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.

-Du neuf ?

-Tu veux dire depuis ces deux dernières années ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un léger rire.

-Enfin, ce que tu ne m'as pas encore raconter.

-Oh ça. Axelle va se marier.

-Avec Lupin ?

-Eh bien justement… Non. En bonne fille de sang-pur qu'elle est, elle n'a pas pu échapper au mariage arrangé. Elle a beau répéter que ces parents sont tolérants, ils veulent quand même qu'il n'y est pas une millilitres de sang moldu qui coulent dans leurs veines !

-Et qui sera l'heureux-élu ?

Elle lui jette un regard d'incrédulité, il ne peut pas réellement s'intéressait à la vie d'une de ses amies.

-… Parkinson, cracha-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût. Arrête de te marrer ! Ca n'a rien de drôle !

-Excuse-moi, c'est seulement que… Ses parents n'ont aucun goût ! Rabastan Lestrange aurait fait un bien meilleur mari !

…

-… Tu me fais un peu peur Reg.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à ma vie si soudainement ?

-Parce que nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis Juin de l'année dernière !

-Et ?

-… J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Ca ne va pas te faire plaisir.

-Je suis préparée à tout, elle dit en souriant.

-Je suis un mangemort.

Elle était **presque** préparée à tout.

Entre parenthèse, pas à ça.

Mais ça, il n'avait pas à le savoir.

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, elle arrive à articuler le plus naturellement et nonchalamment possible.

-C'est tout ? Pas de crise de nerfs ? Des pleures ? Des cris ? Rien ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je crie ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça me surprenait…

Elle détourna le regard et essaya de décrisper ses mains des bords de sa chaise.

-Katherine ? Tu as un problème ?

-Je vais chercher à boire !

Elle se lève d'un bond et part au bar, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Sauf que voilà.

_Réfléchir. _

Elle n'a jamais aimé faire ça.

Ca lui fait mal à la tête.

Elle revient à sa table avec deux bouteilles de whisky pur-feu.

En voilà une mauvaise idée !

Comme si ça, ça pouvait lui remettre les idées bien au claire !

Heureusement qu'elle avait décidé de se mettre à réflechir parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait trouvé « amusant » de se jeter dans le lac de Poudlard.

-Tu repars voir ta famille ?

-Je passe les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux et je suis resté là-bas la moitié de l'année dernière. Donc je pense rester un peu en Angleterre pour l'instant.

-On pourra se voir quand je sortirai de Poudlard alors.

-Pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, veux-tu ?

.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Katherine.

-Je le sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

-Mais c'est mon frère ! Tu… Trouve une solution ! S'il te plait !

Katherine part s'assoir à coté de lui et lui murmure :

-J'ai bien une solution… Mais ça ne te plaira pas plus que ça.

-Tu veux dire…

-Chaque jour, tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Tout ça te détruit ! Chaque meurtres, tortures ou autres missions que vous a donné ce mégalomane te consume ! C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, mais tu n'as que cette alternative…

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je mourrai avec toi.

-Non !

-Pas devant toi si ça peut te faire plaisir.

(N.d.A : Beaucoup d'entre vous ne lisent pas mes présentations, donc j'ai voulu placer un message important ici, je l'ais appris hier : **RIP Richard Griffiths (Mort le 29 Mars 2013),** qui était un acteur génial ! :'( #RaiseYourWandForRichardGriffiths.)

.

-Je viens avec vous !

-Pas question !

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu vas risquer ta vie là-bas !

-Je me fiche de rester à jamais là-bas.

-Moi aussi, donc je viens !

-Tu as dis que tu ne mourrais pas devant moi !

-Oui, tu succomberas avant moi ! Nous mourrons à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

-Kate… Je… Allons-y Kreattur !

.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes. Elle était tombé à genoux, au moment où il avait commencé à boire cet infame poison.

-Je... t'avais dis... de ne pas... venir... Aaaaah !

Elle commençait à pleurer. Ca allait mal finir.

-Aaaah ! Arrête... Ne... m'en donne... plus.

-Mais Maître Regulus m'a dit de continuer.

-C'est à mon tour ! Si Regulus te dit ne plus lui en donner, ce sera pour moi !

-Non...

-Si ! Kreattur ne voudrait pas faire souffrir son maitre tout de même...

-Non ! Kreattur ne veut pas ça !

-Soit. C'est donc à mon tour de gouter à... ça.

Le légendaire courage et la légendaire connerie des Gryffondors !

Plus que deux gorgées, et c'était fini.

Ca gorge lui brule, le reste de son corps aussi d'ailleurs, elle ne peutt plus bougé, le poison la ronge.

Mais elle continue, parce que c'est son devoir, parce que dans tout les cas elle mourra.

Elle veut faire une dernière bonne action.

-Reg ?... Je... Je te propose... un marché... Si... Si nous n'arrivons... pas à le... détruire... Abrègons nous souffrances...

-Tu veux que je te tue ?

-Exactement... Ca... ne me fera pas plaisir.

-Kreattur, ramène ceci au manoir, et détruit-le.

-Bien Maître...

-Kate...

-Le sortilège... de mort ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

-Avada Kedavra.

Ce fut leurs derniers mots.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, au Manoir Potter, Lily Evans et Sirius Black reçurent une lettre.

Ecrite par deux personnes tellement différente pour un contenu tellement similaire...

Une écrite par Walburga Black.

L'autre par Kiara Nhew, anciennement Williams.

Bien que ce ne soit plus des missives qu'autre chose.

Trois petits mots c'est tout ce à quoi les deux jeunes gens avaient droit.

_"Regulus est mort."_

_"Katherine est morte."_

Légerement décédé j'ajouterai même !

-James... James viens s'il te plait... Je dois te dire quelque chose... Ca ne va pas te plaire...

Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, _ma chère Evans._


	14. Bonus

**Hello !**

**En premier lieu je voulais m'excuser... J'ai supprimé et réecrit tout les chapitres, donc sur les 19 chapitres il n'en reste plus que 11 :/**

**Aujourd'hui pas de "Katherine au pays des morts", mais un petit... Bonus ! Youpi ! (Vous avez vu comme ce "Youpi" était bien ? On dirait pas, mais c'est que ça ferait presque vrai :D)**

**Parce que ma vie est un grand arc-en-ciel où il y a pleins de loup-garou dans un village élégament nommé "Thiercelieux".**

**Vous vous demandez si j'allais le faire hein ?**

**Eh bah oui !**

**Je n'ais pas pu résister bien longtemps...**

**Je suis faible !**

* * *

_Alors, avant, je tenais à faire quelques facts/excuses :_

1-Les Poufsouffles ont été mes boucs émissaires.

Je m'excuse donc promptemment à cette maison ô combien géniale, qui n'est pas du tout une maison poubelle ! [Ce texte m'est imposé par le Choixpeau]

2- Axelle Queen n'a appelé Katherine par son diminutif qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire.

Je suis sûre que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ! Tout ceci a été calculé. Eh oui. Tout ce fait de petits détails et de petites anecdotes. Et je trouvais ça choupinou qu'elle l'appelle par son surnom seulement dans les dernières lignes.

3- Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Elsa Diamon et Romane [Insérer un nom de famille], sont des personnages de secours.

Ca, vous l'aviez sûrement vu. Je les utilise comme je veux, ces personnages ! Ce sont comme des sorties de secours, sauf que là, c'est pour trouver une dernière scènettes pour boucler mes chapitres.

4- Les Gryffondors ne sont pas cons !

Cette maison est tout aussi géniale que celle des Poufsouffles. [Ce texte m'est imposé par Minerva McGonagall]

(Ils le sont un peu quand même... Quand même !)

5- Et pour finir, je m'excuse auprès de James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black et Amy MacDonald (la chanteuse que j'adore :3).

Je suis navrée ! Vous n'êtes ni idiot, ni colérique ! [Ce texte m'est imposé par Harry Potter]

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Maintenant, petit bonus tout simple, tout con :_

* * *

-On joue ?

-D'accord !

J'aime bien jouer avec lui.

Il est cool.

Je l'ais pas déjà dis ?

Ca aussi je l'ais déjà dis !

Oh Merlin ! Je radote !

Aidez-moi !

Je suis vielle avant l'heure…

-On joue aux Loup-garou ?

-Oh oui ! S'exclame McDonald.

On t'a pas sonné !

Non mais oh !

-Okey ! Je vais chercher Lily !

James Potter, je te déteste !

Je suis quelqu'un de très contradictoire, je sais.

.

-Je suis Maître de Jeu ! Je suis Maître de Jeu ! Je m'écrie comme une gamine.

Je m'empare des cartes et part en courant vers le fond de la pièce.

-Williams, reviens !

Je m'approche prudemment de Lupin, et m'assois sur le fauteuil, face à eux, les contemplant de toute ma hauteur.

Je suis leur reine.

Ce ne sont que des fourmis !

La mégalomanie est en moi !

Au secouuuurs !

La prochaine étape, c'est quoi ? Me raser le crâne et le nez. Et m'injecter du sang dans les iris ?

Ca non ! On ne touche pas à mes yeux !

Le turquoise, c'est la marque de fabriques des Williams !

-Il manque un joueur, j'informe mes camarades après avoir compté les joueurs.

Je pars chercher un deuxième année, puis revient et annonce :

-Bon. Voici les cartes ! Ca, c'est une carte Loup-garou ! Il y en a deux ! Deux Loup-garou. Vous avez compris ?

-Ca va, on n'est pas con !

-Ouais bon ça va… Voilà la voyante, la sorcière, Cupidon, le chasseur, la petite fille et l'idiot du village !... Je dis ça comme ça, mais je sais qui va être l'idiot du village…

-Hey !

-Tu savais que je parlais de toi Black ?

-Katherine, ne commence pas s'il te plait…

-Bon ! Je distribue les cartes.

Non je n'ais pas fais exprès de donner la carte de l'idiot à McDonald…

Voyons !

Elle a sauté toute seule de ma main !

-Une nouvelle nuit tombe sur le paisible village de Thiercelieux… Ca veut dire qu'il faut que vous fermiez les yeux !

-Ah ok.

Qu'ils sont cons…

- Les loups-garous se réveillent, la petite fille peut décider d'espionner ou non.

Evans et Lupin (N.d.A : Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute ! C'est pas moi qui décide de tout !) ouvrent les yeux. Et ma brune préféré, très doué en espionnage… Euh… Je sais pas si elle les voit ou pas.

Ils désignent Pettigrow, qui ne cesse pas de gigoter, d'un commun accord.

Pauvre Pettigrow.

Il n'aura pas vécu longtemps !

-Les loups-garous et la petite-fille se rendorme… Pettigrow, arrête de gigoter ou je te fais bouffer par les loups ! Alors…Eumh… Cupidon se réveille.

Pourquoi c'est lui Cupidon ?

-Cupidon. Ta mission si tu l'accepte…- Et ne répond pas ! De toute façon tu es obligé de l'accepter.- est de désigner un couple d'amoureux fous. Si l'un des deux meurt, l'autre se suicidera de chagrin !

Black désigne le deuxième année et McDonald.

-Tu as des goûts bizarres Cupidon... Bon, je reviens, je vais réveiller les amoureux en leur tapant sur la tête... Et on évite de faire "Aïe" okey ?

Je fous une baffe à McDonald qui me lance un regard plus noir que noir et je tapote le haut du crane du gosse de 12/13 ans.

-Maintenant que les amoureux se sont reconnus, ils se rendorment, et j'appelle la voyante !

Potter ouvre les yeux et me fait coucou.

Oui, c'est çaaaa...

-Coucou voyante, qui veux-tu espionner ?

Il pointe du doigt le gamin.

Oui, faut dire, il à l'air super dangereux du haut de ses 1m50 !

Je lui montre la carte du chasseur et lui intime de se rendormir.

-Et enfin, la sorcière ! Réveille-toi ô grande prêtresse de la vie et de la mort.

J'aime bien la carte de la sorcière...

-Sorcière, voici la personne qui va mourir ce soir, je dis en le pointant du doigt. Tu peux sauver cette personne, ou non.

Si il ne se sauve pas, c'est qu'il est super con.

-Tu sauves cette victime ?

Il hoche la tête positivement.

-Veux-tu tuer une personne grâce à ta magnifique potion de mort ?

Il hoche la tête négativement.

Petit joueur !

-Très bien. Sorcière, tu peux te rendormir quelques secondes parce que... Tout le monde se réveille ! Personne n'est mort !

.

Total des victimes ? McDonald, qui a seulement perdu son droit de vote et Potter la voyante.

-Moi, je dis que le gamin est super louche !

Oh ouiiii, faut dire, il a l'air super dangereux le gosse du haut de ses 157 mois.

Oui, je connais sa date d'anniversaire.

-Je suis pas un loup ! Je suis pas un loup ! Je suis pas un loup ! Je suis pas un loup ! Je suis pas un loup ! Crie Hector.

Oui, je connais aussi son prénom...

-Je te crois pas ! S'exclame Evans en sautant sur ses pieds. Mensonge ! Trahison ! Sirius, suis-moi, c'est qu'un sal loup !

Elle l'a joue offensive. Pourquoi pas.

-Place au vote !

-N'oublie pas Sirius, on peut gagner si on le tue.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! Lily, c'est mal de faire ça !

Oooh, McDonald veut pas mourir.

C'est mignon.

Le deuxième année vote Evans, Evans vote le deuxième année, Pettigrow vote le deuxième année, Black vote Evans, Lupin vote Evans…

Lupin vote Evans ?! Oh, belle technique…

Et Axelle vote Lupin.

Avec un petit sourire en coin.

En fait, elle les avait vus…

-Ooooh, Evans est morte... C'est chou ! Et elle était… Loup-garou.

-Ce jeu est nul !

-Mauvaise joueuse...

.

-Le village se réveille sans… Hector le chasseur et McDonald l'idiote du village. Qui était les deux amoureux. Chasseur, tu peux tuer quelqu'un.

Le gamin désigne Axelle.

Ca joue super mal en fait un gamin…

-Axy', tu es morte. Et tu étais… La Petite-fille !... Il ne reste plus qu'un loup, la sorcière et cupidon !

-Je vote contre Remus, s'exclament Pettigrow et Black d'une même voix.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu sens le loup mon pote, répond Black, ce qui lui vaut un joli regard noir.

-On vote ?

-Peter a suivi Lily tout à l'heure.

-Pete est naïf, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

-Ce n'est pas moi le loup.

-Mais oui, on te croit.

-Le village à gagné ! Je crie, toute joyeuse.

Bravo le village !

* * *

**MESSAGE A TOUT LES NOUVEAUX (et mêmes anciens) LECTEURS : N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, même si l'histoire est finie depuis longtemps. Je suis toujours active et 37 reviews, avouez que c'est peu ;)**


End file.
